


Faith

by sbmcneil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Time, Horcrux Hunting, Mild Language, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Sex, Training, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 33,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbmcneil/pseuds/sbmcneil
Summary: The summer after his godfather’s death was the worst in Harry’s life for many reasons. An event so horrifying takes place causing him to question if he should even go on, but in the end all it takes is Faith to pull through and find the good in the dark.This story is based on ‘The Unknown Light’ by Someryn and the idea was used with her permission. This is about rape and the aftermath so do not read if the subject matter offends or upsets you. There is no slash and Ginny is not raped.





	1. The Unthinkable

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on 'The Unknown Light' by Someryn (on another site) and the idea was used with her permission. This is about rape and the aftermath so do not read if the subject matter offends or upsets you. There is no slash in this story and Ginny is not raped.
> 
> Thank you to my betas, StephanieO and seekers_destiny and my Brit picker, Mark for their input into the story. Thank you to Someryn for graciously letting me use her idea and add my own twist to the story. I'd also like to thank hgromance, Brennus, and Jennyelf for their support in editing this story. This story is finished and rather short compared to most of my stories. I plan to post every few days. Please let me know what you think.

Harry jogged down Privet Drive to the playground. Once in the playground he followed the newly renovated jogging path around the edge of the park. After running the path around the park three times, he sat down to do sit ups and push-ups. He was grateful to Kingsley Shacklebolt who’d suggested he start working out over the Christmas break. It was a great stress reliever and he found that he really enjoyed running.

As he started stretching, he noticed that the park was rather empty for a late weekday afternoon. Slightly alarmed he scanned the park, but didn’t notice anything or anyone out of place. Still something felt off as if maybe someone was watching him. He’d seen several order members in the area early in the summer, but he hadn’t seen anyone in recent weeks. He didn’t know if they had just become better at hiding or they simply weren’t guarding him anymore. He had hoped to see Remus Lupin at some point, but if Remus was one of his guards he was staying well hidden. Was his guard back?  
He couldn’t shake the feeling that he was being watched, so Harry headed back to his relatives’ house. Aunt Petunia greeted him with a list of chores, so Harry started working on the list. It took him quite a bit longer than he’d hoped and he finished after dinner. Of course his relatives decided that if he missed dinner, he didn’t need to eat that night.

Rather disgruntled, Harry headed upstairs and took a quick shower before heading to his room. Hedwig was out hunting so he left the window opened. Several hours later he was woken by the sound of spells being cast in his room.

Harry went to sit up, but discovered to his dismay he’d been immobilized. Looking around the room, he could see one person in his room. 

“Hello, wittle Hawwy,” said a familiar and hated voice. He felt a surge of anger and rage. This was the woman who had murdered his beloved godfather.

To Harry’s surprise, he could actually still talk. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Bellatrix Lestrange gave a maniacal laugh and surprisingly slid his glasses on him so he could see. She was by herself, which was rather odd. The years in Azkaban had not been kind to her. Her wild black hair was littered with tangles and liberally streaked with grey, she was skeletally thin, and her eyes burned with a touch of madness. 

Harry scanned the room, grateful that his owl was not here. He couldn’t imagine Bellatrix would show any mercy to his beautiful owl. To his dismay, his wand was nowhere in sight. He really hoped she hadn’t destroyed it. How on earth had she gotten in here? Dumbledore had told him that he was safe here and he had foolishly believed him. He mentally castigated himself for not being more proactive and making certain he was protected.

His thoughts were interrupted as Bellatrix started speaking again. He could only assume she’d either killed his relatives or set up some type of Silencing Charm because he could hear nothing beyond   
his room. He vaguely hoped it was a Silencing Charm.

“You can help me, Harry Potter,” the witch hissed at him. “I wish to present my master with a gift that will help to defeat you.”

To Harry’s disgust and horror, she began disrobing as she talked. Please, dear Lord, don’t let her be doing what she looked like she was doing!

“I’ve researched your family line,” Bellatrix said as if nothing unusual was happening. “We should be compatible. I will be able to present my Lord with both an heir and leverage over you.”

“What?!” Harry burst out. “No! You are f-ing crazy!”

She simply smiled before pulling several potion vials out of her pocket. Two of them she swallowed and two of them she forced him to drink. He tried in vain to spit them out, but she used a spell that compelled him to swallow.

He tried to close his eyes as she finished undressing, but he was unable to do that either. It wasn’t fair, the first naked woman he’d ever seen was a skeletal psychotic murderer. He was so far from aroused that he hoped nothing would happen, but that was not to be Harry’s luck.

The purpose of the blue potion was soon apparent as Harry’s body reacted against his will. With a wave of her wand, Bellatrix removed his clothing and climbed up on the bed next to him. The next few hours were among the most horrifying in his young life. The potions she had given him did their jobs as he was forced to copulate with her over and over. At first he begged her to stop, but when he realized that seemed to give her more pleasure he lay quietly.

He lay there immobilized with tears streaming down his face, praying that he would die. If he died, he would be able to join his parents and Sirius. The feel of her bony cold body against him was abhorrent and he could feel her hot, putrid breath all over his face and neck. The only thing he was thankful for was he seemed to be numb from the waist down so he couldn’t actually feel what was happening. 

Bellatrix, on the other hand, was enjoying herself and was quite vocal in her enjoyment. Her compliments on his appearance and his size were humiliating and degrading. After an indeterminate amount of time, that to Harry seemed like a lifetime, Bellatrix seemed satisfied. She crawled off of him and redressed herself.

It was only after she disappeared that Harry found himself able to move. He lay still for a moment in the sticky and soiled linen before racing to the bathroom. He barely made it in time as he vomited over and over.

How could this have happened? Dumbledore swore he was safe. How had she managed to get past the defences that supposedly kept him safe? Most importantly, why had she done that? Was it just to humiliate him? She succeeded in that. He felt violated and betrayed.

Once he had emptied his stomach, he wanted nothing more than to scrub himself clean. The light filtering in through the window showed him that morning was rapidly approaching and his relatives would be awake soon. Should he chance the punishments he was sure to get if he showered? He really didn’t want to think anymore.

As he lay on the floor, collapsed in front of the toilet, he could see Dudley’s razor. Uncle Vernon was convinced that using an old fashioned straight razor was the sign of a gentleman. Harry eyed the razor with a strange kind of longing. He didn’t imagine it would be that difficult to just end everything with a razor that sharp. With a clarity that rather scared him, he could imagine the bite of the razor against his wrist and the metallic smell of his blood. He could finally be with his parents and Sirius. He wouldn’t be burdened with being the-bloody-boy-who-lived, he wouldn’t have to worry about the stupid prophecy. 

Even as he thought about it, he realized he could never do it. He wanted to be a part of getting rid of Voldemort. After tonight, he certainly wanted to rid the world of Bellatrix. His stomach twisted and he retched again. As his stomach settled, he realized that he wanted to live for other reasons as well. He wanted his friends to be safe. He wanted to play Quidditch. He wanted…he blushed as he realized that he wanted a family. It would be amazing to fall in love and get married. He wasn’t sure if that would ever be possible, but it would be brilliant.

The sound of his uncle’s alarm galvanized him into action. He certainly couldn’t jump in the shower now, but he wasn’t willing to stay covered in the gross, sticky mix of fluids he was currently coated   
in. A thought crossed his mind and cautiously he called out, “Dobby!”

A pop heralded the arrival of this excitable little elf. This time however, he took one look at Harry and simply held out his hand. Within seconds Harry found himself in the Prefect’s Bathroom at Hogwarts.

“Harry Potter, sir,” Dobby said softly. “Dobby will take care of Harry Potter, sir.”

With a calm and efficiency Harry had rarely seen from the elf, he drew Harry a bath and helped Harry into the tub. The warm, scented water was a balm to Harry’s shattered nerves. He scrubbed himself raw under the watchful eye of the faithful little elf. Harry vaguely remembered sobbing and retching some more as the reality of what had happened pressed down on him. How was he going to face his friends? Would everyone know? No one would ever want to date him now.

Once he was clean, Dobby patiently healed the scratches, bruises, and scattered bite marks the witch had inflicted upon the young wizard. With a rather dazed acceptance, Harry took the clothes that Dobby had cleaned and sized for him and let Dobby take him back to his relatives’ house.

In his room, Dobby quickly changed the sheets and started casting spells in a language Harry did not understand. Harry could feel a slight charge in the air. He felt rather warm and protected. For the first time in years, the little room smelled clean and welcoming. When he was finished, Dobby helped the boy back into bed.

“Dobby cleaned and protected Harry Potter’s room,” Dobby said gently. The elf handed the boy two vials of potion. Harry recognized them as being from the Hogwarts’ Infirmary. “This will settle Harry Potter’s stomach and get rid of your headache.”

Obediently, Harry took the potions and lay down. “My relatives,” he murmured.

“Harry Potter’s relatives will not bother him today,” Dobby announced. “Dobby fixed it.”

“Will I get in trouble for all of the magic used here?” Harry asked anxiously.

“No, Harry Potter, sir. Dobby has hidden his magic and the evil witch did as well,” Dobby reassured the distraught boy.

“You know what she did?” Harry whispered as he looked at the ceiling. 

Dobby hesitated before he replied gently, “Dobby knows the evil witch attacked Harry Potter.”

“Does anyone else know?”

“No, Harry Potter, sir.”

“Thank you, Dobby.”

* * *

The next week crept by for Harry. He didn’t sleep well and when he did manage to fall asleep he was plagued by nightmares. So far he’d managed to keep from waking Uncle Vernon, but Harry was afraid his luck would run out soon. Each evening he expected to see Bellatrix or Voldemort appear in his room, but no one appeared. To his surprise, he saw Bill Weasley a few times guarding the house.   
Harry was rather confused. He’d thought the Order had forgotten about him or had better things to do. He’d seen Order members earlier in the summer, but for the two weeks prior to Bellatrix’s attack and several days afterwards he hadn’t seen anyone.

He found he couldn’t even look at a girl without blushing and feeling nervous. He was disgusted with himself and he despised Bellatrix Lestrange. How could he expect to defeat Voldemort if he couldn’t even fight off one deranged witch? Even more than himself and Bellatrix he found he was furious with Professor Dumbledore. The whole reason he was stuck here was the wards Professor Dumbledore had assured him would protect him.

Part of him wanted to rant and rave at Dumbledore, but another part of him didn’t want to talk about it ever again. How could Bellatrix Lestrange have made it into his bedroom and no one noticed? Where were the guards or the magical means by which Dumbledore claimed to be keeping an eye on him? Did they know what had happened?

At times he thought maybe it was his punishment for getting his godfather killed. Dobby had taken to checking on Harry every few days. He would bring any potions he thought Harry might need – something to settle his stomach or a nutrient potion, but more importantly for Harry he brought a Dreamless Sleep Potion every three to four days. 

Finally eight days after his encounter with Bellatrix Lestrange, Harry heard from the Weasleys. He was invited to spend the rest of the summer at the Burrow.

* * *

"Harry, is something bothering you?” Professor Dumbledore asked in concern. 

He could tell something was off with the young wizard, but he really had no idea what it might be. The Order members who were guarding Privet Drive had not reported anything out of the ordinary. Harry was running every day as well as doing chores for his aunt and uncle.

Harry looked up at the professor. “N-no, sir, nothing’s wrong.” Harry shrugged. “At least nothing new, I miss Sirius and I’m angry at myself for letting Voldemort trick me like that.”

The older wizard watched the younger wizard for another moment. He thought it was something more than Sirius’s death that was affecting the young man, but he had no idea what it might be. He resolved to speak to those who had been guarding Privet Drive to see if they had any idea what may have happened.

“Thank you for helping me with Professor Slughorn,” Professor Dumbledore repeated his thanks from earlier. “Mr and Mrs Weasley are thrilled to have you here. I have increased the security at the Burrow, but I would ask that you not leave the property.”

“Yes, sir,” Harry agreed.

After explaining that he planned to have private lessons with Harry that year and that OWL results were expected later that day, Professor Dumbledore planned to take his leave.

“Professor,” Harry said.

When the boy didn’t continue, the older man turned to scrutinize his companion. “Yes, Harry?”

“Would it be possible for Kingsley to teach me some…self-defence?” Harry asked. “He talked to me at Christmas about the importance of being in shape and I’ve been working out. I was hoping maybe he would be willing to teach me…I don’t know some fighting strategies or some self-defence.”

“I can ask him,” Professor Dumbledore said after a moment. “I can also ask Nymphadora if she would help.”

“No!” Harry burst out. He blushed and repeated more softly. “No, I’d rather Kingsley if he would be willing.”

“Okay,” Professor Dumbledore agreed.

He led Harry to the door of the Burrow. Nymphadora Tonks was taking tea with Molly Weasley when they arrived. Albus noted that Nymphadora looked strikingly like her mother today. It was Harry’s reaction that interested Albus. Harry gasped when he first saw her, but relaxed slightly when he realized who she was. Harry didn’t address her at all and seemed nervous and ill at ease in her presence. Could Harry be developing a crush on the young Auror? 

For her part, Nymphadora was rather cool towards the young man. Could something have happened? Albus knew that Nymphadora had been rather upset with Harry after the incident at the Ministry. She was mostly upset on Remus’s account, but Albus thought she was perhaps blaming Harry for the whole incident rather than focusing on Voldemort or Bellatrix. With a sigh, he realized he would need to have another talk with both her and Remus.

Taking his leave, he left Harry at the Burrow with Molly Weasley fussing over him.

* * *

“Harry!”

Harry instinctively backed away from the voice calling his name and grabbed his glasses and wand off the night stand.

“Harry, it’s just me,” Hermione said in a rather injured tone of voice.

“Sorry, Hermione,” he replied softly. He gritted his teeth and returned her hug. As with Mrs Weasley the night before, Harry found that he really didn’t want to hug her. It made him feel uncomfortable, but he didn’t want to hurt her feelings.

After a few moments, Ginny brought up Harry’s breakfast tray. She smiled and breezily greeted him. For the first time since the incident, Harry smiled at a girl without blushing or feeling dirty. He didn’t know what it was, but she was very warm and bright, the very opposite of Bellatrix, and she somehow made him feel comfortable.

“Thank you, Ginny.”

“You’re welcome,” Ginny replied as she joined Hermione at the end of Harry’s bed.

“I’m surprised you made it up here,” Hermione said with a laugh.

Harry looked between the two girls as he ate his breakfast. What was going on?

Ginny laughed. “She and Mum were going back and forth on what was best, so I just brought it up. I didn’t figure Harry would care if there was a flower on his tray.”

Before he could ask what she meant, the door burst open and standing in the doorway was Fleur Delacour with Mrs Weasley hovering behind her.

“’Arry!” Fleur swooped in and kissed Harry on both cheeks. “I am zo ‘appy to zee you.”

“Fleur,” Harry said rather dumbly. She was the last person he expected to see at the Burrow. He blushed slightly as she kissed him on the cheeks, but to his surprise she didn’t bother him as much as Hermione or Mrs Weasley had. She wasn’t as comforting as Ginny, but she didn’t make him feel uncomfortable. He glanced around the room and found Ron staring at the young French witch while Hermione looked furious. Ginny seemed rather upset as well.

Harry nudged Ginny with his foot. She seemed surprised, but quickly recovered and smiled back at him.

Satisfied, he turned back to Fleur and said, “I didn’t realize you were here.”

“Beel wishes me to get to know his family,” Fleur replied. “You have ‘eard?”

Harry shook his head, he didn’t really know what she was talking about. Fleur glared at the others in the room before she smiled at Harry. “Beel and I are getting married next year.”

“Congratulations!” Harry said sincerely. He didn’t see the big deal about the young woman, but if she made Bill happy that was a good thing.

Fleur beamed at him. “Zank you, ‘Arry.”

“Why don’t we let Harry eat?” Mrs Weasley said.

The two older women left leaving Harry with his friends. Ron was staring at the door with a dreamy look on his face while Hermione glared at him. Shrugging off their odd reactions, Harry turned to Ginny. “How long has she been here?”

“A week,” Ginny said in a disgruntled tone. “She seems to think I’m about three. Mum doesn’t like her.”

“Can you blame her?” Hermione bit out angrily. “Fleur is so full of herself.”

Harry thought that was a rather strong statement, but he didn’t want to get in a fight his first morning. “So what have you guys been doing?”

“I’ve been helping Fred and George in their shop,” Ginny said. “I’ve earned lots of pocket money.”

“Rub it in why don’t you?” Ron said irritably.

“You had the same opportunity,” Ginny said. “You could have worked for them, but you said you wanted to sleep in and play Quidditch.”

“They could have used help later in the day,” Ron replied.

Laughing Harry looked at his other best friend. “When did you get here?”

“Yesterday,” Hermione replied. “My parents and I went to Spain on holiday. We had such a great time.”

Harry finished his breakfast while he listened to Hermione talk about her holiday. She and her parents had travelled to Madrid and Barcelona. They had visited art museums, historical sites, and the beach. Harry listened with half an ear, but he was mostly watching his friends. He wasn’t sure that Ron was even listening to her while Ginny was listening attentively and asking questions about what she’d seen and done.

Ron looked much the same to him, he might have grown another few inches, but he was the same old Ron. Hermione looked good; she was tanned from her travels and in good spirits. Ginny looked the most different, Harry had always been aware of her, but now he couldn’t believe how beautiful she was. Her hair was a bit longer, it stretched half-way down her back and curled at the ends. Harry had long had a fascination with her hair – it was red, gold, copper, orange, and every shade in between. He couldn’t help but notice she had grown in other ways, Ginny was definitely not a little girl anymore.

“You are so lucky,” Ginny said. “I’d love to travel.”

“Why?” Ron asked. “You have to eat weird food and get dragged around to look at all kinds of boring things. I always end up sun burned or something horrible. I’d much rather stay home.”

Both girls shot him a look of annoyance. Ginny turned to Harry. “What about you?”

“What about me what?” Harry asked in confusion.

“Do you like to travel?”

“I think it would be great,” Harry said. “I’ve never really been anywhere, but I’d love to travel.”

Ginny beamed at him and Harry felt a warmth spread through him, warming him in a way he hadn’t felt since before Bellatrix…he shut down that train of thought quickly and just enjoyed spending the morning with his friends.

* * *

The next two weeks were the best weeks of the summer for Harry. He slowly started to relax and feel more comfortable. Dobby had visited him on his first night at the Burrow and cast the same protective wards on the twins’ old room where Harry was sleeping. That allowed Harry to relax. He’d even talked Dobby into casting a Silencing Spell on the room so he wouldn’t wake anyone with his nightmares.

He continued his running, preferring to run in the mornings before his friends were up. He liked the cool quiet of the mornings out in the country. One morning two weeks after his arrival, Harry finished his run and work out and headed into the kitchen.

To his surprise, it was full. Even Ron was up although he didn’t look overly happy about it. Ginny and Hermione were eating and talking. Mrs Weasley was at the stove cooking her normal big breakfast.

“Good morning,” Harry said as he entered.

“Good morning,” his friends replied.

Harry felt a bit embarrassed as he was rather sweaty from his work out. He knew his shirt was sticking to him. Using the towel he’d grabbed earlier, he wiped his face.

“What have you been doing?” Ron asked.

“Working out,” Harry shrugged. When he realized that only Hermione understood what he’d meant, he explained, “I’ve been out running.”

“Why?” Mrs Weasley asked in concern. “Is something wrong?”

“No,” Harry hastened to reassure her. “It’s something Kingsley recommended to keep in shape. It keeps you active and healthy.”

“I read about that in one of the Quidditch journals,” Ginny remarked. “Is it fun?”

Harry smiled. “I like it. Running kind of gives me time to…I don’t know how to explain it exactly, but it gives me time to get my thoughts in order.”

“Viktor says running is required for his team,” Hermione said.

Harry bit back a groan as Ron predictably took the bait. Rather than listen to his friends fight yet again, he headed up to shower. When he came back, only Ginny was left in the kitchen. She was cleaning up, although Harry noticed a heaping plate waiting for him at the table.

She looked up and smiled. “Mum had some errands to run and Ron and Hermione are headed into town. I’m sure you can catch up with them.”

Reluctantly Harry sat down at the table. He really wished Mrs Weasley wouldn’t try to feed him so much, he really couldn’t eat even half that much. He picked up some bacon and noticed that the toast was spread with his favourite strawberry jam. He snuck a look at Ginny. Somehow he got the idea that she was the one who prepared his toast. He liked that she knew his favourite jam.

“What are you going to do today?” Harry asked Ginny.

She sighed. “I have to work on my Muggle studies essay. We have to discuss four types of Muggle transportation and how they are used. Hermione tried to help me, but…I don’t want to sound mean, but she just wanted to write it for me. I don’t want her to write it for me, I want to learn it myself.”

“I didn’t realize you took Muggle studies,” Harry said. “What kinds of transportation are you going to talk about?”

“Well, I figure I have to use aeroplanes as my dad is fascinated by them,” Ginny said with a smile. “I’m also going to use a car, a motorcycle, and…what do you call those trains that go underground? A tube? We have to talk about them and we are supposed to have pictures of them.”

“I can help,” Harry said.

Ginny turned from the cupboard where she’d been putting the dishes away. She looked at Harry a bit strangely. “I figured you would be headed into town.”

“I can’t,” he said simply. “Professor Dumbledore asked me to promise to stay here and not wander off your parents’ property.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Ginny said. “I’m sure if they’d known they would have stayed.”

Harry shrugged, “If they are just going to be arguing about Krum all day I don’t think I’m really missing anything.”

Ginny giggled. Harry smiled, he liked making Ginny laugh or giggle. It was strange, when Lavender or Parvati started giggling he found it annoying, but Ginny’s giggle wasn’t annoying.  
“I’m going to work out in the back garden,” Ginny said. “If you would like to join me, you are more than welcome.”

* * *

A few hours later, Harry was relaxing under the large willow tree at the edge of the garden while Ginny was working on her essay. He was surprised to find out how much he knew about different types of vehicles. He also had pictures. He had an old picture of Sirius’ motorcycle in his photo album and he found one of Dudley’s car magazines had gotten mixed in with his belongings. Ginny was fascinated by the magazine.

“I love how none of these pictures move,” she said as she flipped through the magazine once again. “Dean tried to explain it to me, but it didn’t make much sense.”

Harry felt his smile slip. “Dean?”

“I saw him a bit when I was working for the twins,” Ginny explained. She shrugged. “It was probably a good thing because we found out that we just don’t work as a couple. I mean he’s a nice guy and funny, but he’s way too overprotective. I have six older brothers, I don’t need an overprotective boyfriend as well.”

Feeling more cheerful, Harry nodded in agreement. 

“Does Dudley like cars?” Ginny asked.

“I don’t know,” Harry replied after thinking about for a minute. “He’s not one of those guys who likes to work on cars or anything, but he wants Uncle Vernon to buy him the very best car for his seventeenth birthday.”

“Isn’t he your age?”

“Yes, I don’t know why he has all of these magazines now unless he wants to impress some girl or something. Maybe he wants to impress his friends at school with how expensive a car his dad can buy him, I don’t really know.”

Ginny made a face. “He sounds kind of like Malfoy.”

Harry started laughing. “You’re right, I never really thought about that, but he is rather similar. They both try to bully their fathers into buying them the best of everything.”

“You’re sure it’s okay if I cut one of these pictures out?” Ginny asked doubtfully as she looked at the glossy magazine. “It seems too nice to cut.”

“I’m sure,” Harry replied with a laugh. “I certainly don’t care and Dudley didn’t seem to notice it was missing so cut away.”

“Thanks, Harry,” she said with a smile. Harry felt a fluttering feeling in his stomach that he hadn’t felt in months.

“You’re welcome,” he replied shyly returning the smile.

After deciding which picture to use, she got back to work on her essay. Harry lay down in the warm grass and closed his eyes. He still didn’t get a whole lot of sleep at night and he was rather sleepy.  
He woke a few hours later feeling warm and rather caught up on his sleep. Looking around he found Ginny was reading a book.

When he moved, she looked up with a teasing smile. “Hello, sleepyhead.”

“Sorry,” he blushed.

She nodded, but her face was more serious. “Having trouble sleeping?”

He started to deny it, he meant to deny it, but somehow he found himself agreeing. “I just keep dreaming about that night.”

Chancing a look at her he found she didn’t look at him like he needed to be fixed as Hermione sometimes did. He rather fancied that of all of his friends, Ginny knew the most about nightmares. “I can’t believe I was so stupid.”

“Can I tell you what my brother told me?” Ginny asked softly.

When he didn’t object, she continued, “The summer after the Chamber of Secrets…I had a lot of nightmares. I felt so guilty for everyone getting petrified and almost getting you killed. I thought everyone would hate me for my mistakes and for getting mixed up with Riddle. Bill told me that I was fooled by a very evil wizard who was aided by other evil wizards. Yes, I could take some of the blame and learn from my mistake, but I also needed to forgive myself.”

“But I got him killed,” Harry whispered.

“No,” Ginny said sharply. “You didn’t. Your dream saved my father at Christmas and I am very, very glad for that. You didn’t know that Tom would use those dreams. If Professor Dumbledore knew Tom might do that, he should have warned you. Sirius was not the kind of person to sit back if he thought you were in danger. He wouldn’t have stayed away. Yes, you know not to believe all of your dreams, but it is Tom’s fault for setting you up and it is Bellatrix’s fault for killing Sirius.”

Harry startled at the sound of her name and to his horror he felt tears prickling at his eyes. He blinked away the tears determinedly, but he hadn’t counted on Ginny. She moved over next to him and wrapped her arms around him. He stiffened at first, but slowly relaxed in her hold. 

“It’s okay to miss him,” she whispered.

“It’s so hard,” he replied softly with his voice cracking. “I want to talk to him or ask him things and I’m part of the reason he’s not here.”

Ginny hugged him tighter for a minute and Harry could have sworn he felt her brush a kiss on top of his head before she pulled away. “I miss Sirius as well. I obviously didn’t know him as well as you did, but I talked to him a bit last summer. He loved hearing about you.”

“Really?”

“Yes, he was thrilled to hear how you’d made the Quidditch team your first year.”

Harry smiled sadly. “He snuck in to watch one of my matches during my third year. Scared me to death, I didn’t know about him or anything, but Trelawney was going on about the grim and how I was going to die.”

The spent an enjoyable afternoon talking about all sorts of things. Harry discovered that Ginny was a fan of the all-witch Quidditch team, the Holyhead Harpies. However, he was careful to keep away from the topic of Bellatrix Lestrange. He didn’t think he could bear it if Ginny found out about that.

* * *

The next morning was a rude wake up call for Harry. As he headed into the kitchen after his shower, he heard Ron’s laughter. 

“Ronald!” Hermione reprimanded him. “It is not funny.”

“I’m sorry, Hermione, but come on. Guys getting raped? By a woman? That’s ridiculous.”

Harry froze. Had they somehow learned what had happened? He listened as Hermione started talking again.

“Ron, they reported at least ten men were raped by the Death Eaters. How can you think that is funny? You don’t think there are spells that can force men to have sex against their will?”

“Come on, Hermione. No, I don’t think so. A guy is going to react or not. If a guy reacts, he wants to have sex. How are these women overcoming them? They must be wimpy little men to be overcome by a woman.”

A new voice broke in the conversation. “You are being immature and ridiculous, Ron.”

It took a moment for Harry to recognize the voice as Bill’s. Bill continued, “These men have been tortured by Death Eaters and then they are given potions to force them to react. They are forced to have sex with some horrible woman against their will. Can you imagine that, Ron?”

Harry listened hopefully, but felt that hope die when Ron burst into laughter. Harry turned and fled out the front door. He made his way to the edge of the back garden and sank down beneath the tree. If Ron felt this way, he was sure his other friends would see things that way as well.

He remembered how helpless he felt when he realized he couldn’t move that night. Anger at Ron rose up in him. Ron had never felt so helpless so how could he make fun of someone who had? It had nothing to do with being a wimp or not being strong enough or fast enough. He dropped his head down into his hands. Is this what all of his friends were going to think?

Movement at the edge of the garden had Harry on his feet with his wand out. Kingsley Shacklebolt raised his hands to show he didn’t have his wand out.

“Are you okay, Harry?”

Harry nodded as he lowered his wand. “Sorry, Kingsley.”

“It’s okay, kid,” Kingsley smiled. “You have good reflexes.”

He gestured for Harry to follow him and he led the way out towards the paddock where the Weasleys usually played Quidditch. The two took a seat under one of the apple trees ringing the field.

“Dumbledore told me that you are interested in learning self-defence,” Kingsley said.

Harry nodded and Kingsley asked, “Why?”

Harry paused for a moment, he wasn’t sure what to say to the man. He didn’t know Kingsley very well, but he respected him. He didn’t want to reveal his ordeal, but somehow knew it would be much easier to tell Kingsley than Dumbledore. On the other hand, Harry knew what might persuade the Auror.

“Kingsley, do you know about the prophecy?”

Kingsley raised his eyebrows. “I don’t know the contents, I just know there is a prophecy regarding you and Voldemort.”

Harry laughed humourlessly. “That’s more than I knew. Professor Dumbledore wouldn’t talk to me last year, at all. He avoided me because he didn’t want Voldemort to suspect we had any type of relationship, but he never told me that. For most of last year, I thought maybe Dumbledore blamed me for Cedric’s death or that he was mad at me because of all of the awful press. I didn’t know.  
“When I saw Mr Weasley bitten by the snake, no one bothered to tell me why they thought I was seeing through the snake’s eyes. Professor Dumbledore just set me up with Occlumency lessons with Snape. I don’t know why, Snape hates me. I mean he really, really hates me. Snape knew I was dreaming about the Department of Mysteries, but no one bothered to tell me what it was or that Voldemort might be trying to lure me there.”

Harry picked a leaf up off the ground and started tearing it into pieces. “If I had known Voldemort was trying to use me to get to the prophecy, I would have behaved totally differently.”

“I’m sorry, Harry,” Kingsley said as he watched the younger man. “I didn’t realize you were kept so much in the dark.”

Harry nodded. “After…after we got back from the Ministry that night, he told me about the prophecy. Basically, it’s me or Voldemort. I have to kill him.”

“Damn,” Kingsley swore softly. “I’m truly sorry to hear that, kid. Dumbledore told you that night?”

Harry nodded. “He said he didn’t want to tell me sooner because he wanted me to have a childhood or some rubbish like that. He’s always had spies on Privet Drive, he knows my relatives hate me. What kind of childhood does he think I’ve had?”

He looked over at the older man. “I know what I have to do and I will do whatever I can to make it happen, but I need help. We were lucky at the Ministry that the Death Eaters didn’t want to break the prophecy or we probably all would have been killed. If I need to kill Voldemort, I’ll need to learn how to fight.”

Kingsley nodded thoughtfully. “You can fight, I saw enough of what happened that night to know you can fight. You can improve and I can help you with your spell casting and timing.”

“You’ll help?” Harry could hardly believe that the older man was willing to spend his time helping him.

“I’ll help,” Kingsley replied. “If it is alright with you I would like to ask Bill Weasley to assist as well. He’s a great dueller and I think he could really help.”

“Great,” Harry said with a smile.

Standing and drawing his wand, Kingsley gestured for Harry to do the same. “I’m going to send stinging curses at you. I want you to move or jump or something to get out of the way. Understand?”

Almost before he finished speaking, Kingsley started casting spells. The first few spells caught Harry off guard, but soon he had a rhythm going and was able to avoid a majority of the spells. As soon as he felt he could do it, Kingsley started changing up the rhythm. Harry didn’t mind, he would rather be stung with stinging curses dozens of times rather than be caught unaware.

* * *

Tonks sighed as she took Remus’s almost full lunch tray back downstairs. She was very worried about him, he was taking Sirius’s death very hard. Mentally she cursed Harry for the umpteenth time that summer. Why couldn’t the kid have just checked with Snape? 

She had just started cleaning the dishes when to her surprise, Albus Dumbledore arrived via the Floo. “Professor, I didn’t expect to see you.”

“I found myself with some extra time so I thought I’d drop by,” the older wizard explained. “How is Remus?”

Tonks sighed. “He’s still not eating well. I’m really worried about him.”

Albus nodded. “I would like to speak with him before I leave.”

After putting away the newly cleaned dishes, Tonks joined the headmaster at the large wooden table. “I would really appreciate that.”

“Actually, I came to talk to you.”

“Me?” Tonks laughed slightly nervously. “Why?”

“I’ve been reviewing the records from this summer and I discovered something that is troubling to me,” Albus said gravely. He levelled his eyes at her. “It seems that you have been rather remiss in your guard duties.”

Tonks shrugged. “I checked on him several times a day. He would go jogging in the park or he was home with his relatives. I was worried about Remus and didn’t want to leave him for hours at a time to watch a boy who….”

Albus raised an eyebrow at her. “A boy who what?”

“He got Sirius killed,” Tonks burst out. “He was careless and his carelessness cost Sirius his life, robbed Remus of his best friend, and landed me in St Mungos. He had a two-way mirror; he could have used that to contact Sirius, but he never did.”

“I don’t know why he didn’t use his mirror,” Albus said after a moment, “but Harry is not to blame. I didn’t explain to Harry that I thought Voldemort might be trying to lure him to the Department of Mysteries. I hadn’t expected to have to leave Hogwarts and I deserve some of the blame, but I believe that Voldemort and Bellatrix deserve a lion’s share of the blame.”

Tonks deflated and shrank back in her chair. She didn’t know that she was convinced that Harry didn’t deserve some of the blame, but she did feel badly for not fulfilling her duties. “I know you’re probably right, but…I’m sorry, sir. Remus isn’t upset with Harry and he’s told me that Sirius would never blame Harry. My mum’s even told me I’m wrong in blaming him. I checked in on him from a distance, but I didn’t stand guard duty like I should have. I was angry and resentful and I didn’t take my responsibilities seriously.” 

“Thank you for telling me,” Albus said.

“Did something happen?” Tonks asked anxiously. Part of the reason she didn’t worry about the guard duty was it seemed very difficult for anyone to get to Harry. The wards and protections around the house really should have been more than sufficient.

“I don’t believe so,” Albus said. He studied her for a moment. “Have you talked to Harry at all this summer?”

She shook her head. “No, why?”

“He seemed to have an odd reaction to you,” Albus explained. “I thought perhaps he’d tried flirting with you.”

“No,” she shook her head. “I’ve not talked to him or even gotten that vibe from him. Maybe it was just seeing a girl, Ron’s reacted to me once or twice. Don’t worry, Fleur is there, she’ll attract his attention.”

“Thank you for your honesty,” he said. “Please, the next time you have a problem with your duties, talk to me instead of shirking your duties.”

“Yes, sir,” Tonks said bashfully. “I promise, I will.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ginny grow closer over the school year, but when Harry returns to Privet Drive he realizes that he can't simply put his experiences behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hank you again to my wonderful betas StephanieO and seekers_destiny and to Mark for his suggestions and Brit picking. This story is woven into the framework of HBP and elements of the story should be obvious to you. I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to review or comment on this story. I know the subject matter is a serious topic and not to everyone's liking, but the response has been wonderful. Thank you.

Harry beckoned Ginny into his dorm room. “I heard you saying you were having trouble with Muggle money.”

“Yes,” Ginny groaned. “Colin was trying to help, but Hermione kept interrupting and I just ended up more confused.”

“She tries,” Harry said. He headed over to his bed and knelt down in front of his trunk while Ginny sat down on the edge of his bed. He rummaged through the trunk and pulled out his money bag.  
He joined her, sitting next to her on the bed and spilling the contents of his bag on the bed. He quickly sorted out the Muggle and wizarding money. Handing the Muggle money to her, he explained the different denominations and showed her how to tell the difference.

Ginny took the money marvelling at the colours on the bills. She looked at the different coins. “Oh, I see they have different numbers on them.” She laughed over at Harry. “Why couldn’t Hermione have just explained that? Will you help me with my homework? Make sure I do it properly?”

“Sure,” he replied easily as he scooped his money back in the bag. 

The two headed downstairs and as they reached the common room, she realized that she was still holding the coins. She held them out to Harry. “Here, I forgot to give these back to you.”

He grinned, “Don’t worry about it. You can keep them.”

“Thanks,” Ginny blushed as she pocketed the coins. The two sat down at the table and she was now able to complete her assignment with minimal input from Harry.

She put the completed homework in her bag. “Thank you, Harry. You explain things very well.”

“Thank you,” Harry said with a shy smile. He looked around the common room and realized that this was as good a time as any. “Ginny, willyougotoHogsmeadewithme?”

“What?” she asked with a slight smile.

Harry took a deep breath. “Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?”

A slow smile lit her face. “Yes, Harry. I would like to go to Hogsmeade with you.”

“Really?” Harry smiled at her. He was really amazed that she’d agreed. He had been afraid that someone else would get to her before he did. She was so beautiful and so…amazing, he really couldn’t believe that she wanted to go out with someone like him.

She giggled. “Yes, really.”

“Great,” Harry said. He glanced over at her. “Do you want to go to dinner?”

“Of course,” Ginny said. “Let me put my things away.”

* * *

“You’ve got to see where I’m coming from,” Ron said.

“No, Ron,” Harry ground out. “I really don’t. We were kissing, nothing more. How does that give you the right to practically call her a slag?”

“She’s going through boyfriends awfully quickly,” Ron replied. He could see the anger on Harry’s face and hurriedly tried to justify himself. “I don’t want to start hearing rumours about my sister. Hell,   
the only one she hasn’t dated in our dorm is Seamus.”

“What?” Harry turned around to fully face his best mate. “She went to the Yule Ball with Neville two years ago and she saw Dean a few times over the summer. You are making everything sound so…awful. She’s so nice and so sweet and you are the only one starting rumours about her.” He took a deep breath. “I know she’s your sister, but she’s my girlfriend. We weren’t doing anything wrong and don’t appreciate the way you talked to me or her.”

Ron glared at him for a minute before he sank down onto the bench in the Quidditch changing room. “I’m sorry, mate.”

“I’m not the only one you need to apologize to,” Harry warned him.

Ron groaned. “I have to apologize to Ginny? She tried to hex me.”

“She tried to hex you after you insulted her,” Harry clarified.

Rolling his eyes, Ron grudgingly agreed to apologize to his sister. He looked over at his best mate. “I don’t get it. You’re just as bad with girls as I am, but you’ve had two girlfriends.”

Harry shrugged. “I don’t take any credit for Cho. I had no idea what I was doing with her. With Ginny, I…I don’t know, she’s just easy to talk to.” He glanced over at his oldest friend. While he was still   
upset with Ron’s reaction to finding Harry and Ginny snogging after Quidditch practice, he wondered if Ron was finally getting a clue about Hermione.

Harry finished putting away the equipment as Ron contemplated something big. The two old friends headed back to the castle where Ron apologized to his sister. The three of them joined Hermione for dinner in the Great Hall.

As they waited for Ron to finish his last piece of pie the four of them sat around talking. An owl swooped in and landed in front of Hermione. She detached the letter and small parcel from the owl and feed him the crust from her pie.

Harry and Ginny talked and flirted while Hermione opened her letter. She quickly read the letter before opening the box. She gasped as she opened it. Inside lay a snow globe of the Roman Colosseum, Hermione lifted it out.

Ginny gasped. “Hermione, that’s beautiful! Who’s it from?”

“Viktor,” Hermione said with a smile. “He bought it when he was there last month and sent it to me for a belated birthday present. He remembered me telling him I’ve always wanted to visit it.”

“Viktor?” Ron sneered. “Viktor Krum? What the hell? I thought you were just friends.”

“No,” Hermione began, but Ron stormed away from the table muttering under his breath.

“That’s not good,” Ginny observed quietly.

“Why can’t he just accept that Viktor and I are friends?” Hermione wailed. “It’s not fair, it’s like I can’t have any other friends. Ron and Harry both gave me presents for my birthday.”

“Ron could never afford anything like that,” Ginny pointed out gently. “I think that upsets him.”

“That’s not my fault,” Hermione said stubbornly. “Ron’s just being childish.”

Harry groaned as she too stomped off. There were times when he really didn’t understand his two oldest friends. If they would just talk to each other, they would discover they liked each other. He never understood their need to argue and squabble with each other. He glanced over at his girlfriend, he was glad that she didn’t like to argue either. 

Ginny shook her head before giggling. “We certainly seem to have a way with people.”

Standing, Harry held out his hand. “Want to go for a walk?”

______________________________________________________________________

Harry stormed into the training room and slammed his bag down on the bench. Kingsley and Bill Weasley were already there waiting for him. Kingsley watched Harry curiously. He’d noticed in the months that he’d been working with the boy that he was prone to bursts of anger and occasional depressive like symptoms. Kingsley originally thought it was Sirius’s death that had affected Harry so much, but now he was not certain. The one thing he was certain of was the positive effect of Miss Ginny Weasley.

“What’s wrong, kid?” Kingsley asked.

Harry almost growled in response. “Ron. There was an article in the paper this morning about that man that committed suicide and it mentioned he was raped by a Death Eater over the summer. Where the bloody hell does he get off making fun of someone for that? I decked him, but now of course Hermione is nagging me to apologize. Hermione won’t talk to him or stay in the same room with him, but I’m supposed to apologize to the giant prat.”

By this time Harry had turned around and he stopped when he caught sight of Bill. He enjoyed the training time with Bill, but he didn’t know him very well. Bill looked furious and Harry didn’t want to anger him further having seen him fight before. Harry paused unsure if Bill was mad at him for punching Ron or if he was mad at Ron.

“Damn him,” Bill snarled. “I thought he’d grow up a bit.” The red headed man paced the room for a minute before turning to face the others. “John, the man who killed himself, was a friend of mine. He’s had an awful time of it since the summer. He’s had nightmares and he started drinking. He almost lost his job, but Fleur and I were able to help him and he seemed to be doing better. He had started dating a really nice girl, but I think he was having problems with intimacy. He jumped from the balcony of his flat.”

Harry paled as he listened to Bill’s story. He could easily see how that could happen. He’d fought through nightmares and bouts of anger since Bellatrix’s attack. Harry knew how lucky he was to have found Ginny. She was so warm and alive, the opposite of Bellatrix. He’d not had a problem with Ginny touching him, but he could see how that could happen. He recalled quite clearly how he hadn’t wanted Hermione to hug him over the summer.

“I’m sorry about your friend, Bill,” Harry offered, his own anger cooling in the face of Bill’s story.

Bill managed a smile. “Thank you.”

Kingsley looked between the other two. “How would you two like to sneak into Hogsmeade for a drink?”

Several hours later a happier and slightly tipsy Harry slipped back into the boys’ dorm. He vowed to make sure that Ginny knew how much he appreciated her. If it weren’t for her, how much closer would his life be to John’s?

* * *

Harry woke with a scream. Leaning over the side of his bed, he vomited, emptying his stomach on the floor of the twin’s old room. It was the first night of Christmas holidays and Harry had his first nightmare about Bellatrix since he’d learned about John’s suicide.

Shakily he sat up and groped on the nightstand for his wand. Before he could reach it, Dobby popped into his room.

“Harry Potter, sir,” Dobby said sorrowfully. “Let Dobby help you.” Dobby cleaned up the mess and handed Harry a warm, wet flannel. Once Harry had calmed down, Dobby popped away and returned with a glass of water and two vials of potion.

Taking the potions, Harry lay down on the bed. “Dobby, how did you know I needed your help?”

“Harry Potter saved Dobby, so Dobby can tell when Harry Potter is very distressed,” Dobby explained. “Dobby renewed the wards and protections on this house and this room.”

“Thank you, Dobby.”

Harry drifted off to a dreamless sleep while Dobby kept watch over him. He woke the next morning rested, but with the sluggish feeling he associated with the Dreamless Sleep Potion. Shrugging off the feeling, he bundled up for his morning run.

He arrived back in the kitchen to see Kingsley sipping coffee with Remus and Tonks. Harry nodded shyly to everyone and was a bit disappointed at his cool reception by both Remus and Tonks. Remus was cordial, but there was no real warmth or indication he wanted a deeper relationship. Harry was rather nervous around Tonks, he didn’t know if it was because she was Bellatrix’s niece or because of Tonks’ cool attitude towards him, but he was nervous around the Auror. Her attitude had improved slightly since the summer, but Harry didn’t feel comfortable around her.

Once everyone had greeted each other, Kingsley turned to Harry. “Harry, could I have a word with you?”

Nodding, Harry led the Auror into the sitting room. “What’s up, Kingsley?”

The dark skinned wizard watched Harry for a moment before he said, “Harry, I helped Bill and Arthur update some of their wards over the past month in preparation for your visit.”

Harry listened quietly not sure where this was going. Professor Dumbledore had already told him not to leave the property.

Kingsley sighed. “Harry one of the wards notifies me if anyone comes onto the property who isn’t invited. That includes house elves. A Hogwarts house elf named Dobby visited you at 1:26 this morning. He was here for three hours and cast several spells we can’t identify while he was here. Can you tell me anything about this?”

Harry blushed. “Dobby is a friend of mine. I freed him from Malfoy when…after the Chamber of Secrets. I had a nightmare last night and Dobby came and gave me some potions. I don’t honestly know what spells he cast; he said they would protect me.”

“Harry, how do you know you can trust him? Especially after…well after Kreacher,” Kingsley asked slightly puzzled by Harry’s trusting this elf.

Harry laughed before calling out, “Dobby!”

A moment later, the excitable little elf popped into the Weasley’s sitting room. “Harry Potter, sir, you called for Dobby? Harry Potter slept better this morning.”

“I did,” Harry said with a smile as he crouched down to Dobby’s level. “Thanks, mate. I really appreciate you helping me out.”

Dobby beamed and his ears flapping up and down. “Harry Potter thanks Dobby. Harry Potter is a great wizard.”

Harry laughed. “Dobby, this is my friend, Kingsley. He wants to know about the spells you put on my room.”

The little elf turned to see the Auror watching him. “Mr Kingsley, sir. Dobby has seen you helping Harry Potter. Mr Kingsley is helping Harry Potter fulfil his destiny.”

Kingsley raised his eyebrows. “Yes, Dobby I suppose you can say I am.”

“Dobby cast protective spells for Harry Potter and brings him potions when he needs them,” Dobby said simply.

“We already have protective spells on Harry,” Kingsley countered.

“Not enough. Dobby’s spells won’t let the evil witch hurt Harry Potter.” Dobby’s eyes widened as he realized what he’d let slip. 

“Evil witch?” Kingsley looked between the young man and the elf. He knew he was missing something.

Dobby meanwhile was starting to slam his head into the floor. Harry dropped to his knees next to the elf and started reassuring him. Dobby stopped punishing himself and looked apologetically up at Harry. 

“It’s okay, Dobby. Why don’t you go back to Hogwarts, okay?” Harry said soothingly.

Dobby bowed. “Very good, Harry Potter. Dobby will be around if you needs me.”

Once the elf left, Kingsley speared Harry with a sharp glance. “Evil witch, what’s he talking about?”

“Bellatrix,” Harry shrugged. “I’ve had several nightmares about her. Dobby’s a bit extreme, but he would never do anything to hurt me or the Weasleys. You can ask Dumbledore about him, he knows all about Dobby.”

Kingsley watched the younger man for a few minutes, but when nothing more was forthcoming he nodded. He felt there was something he was missing, but he’d give Harry some privacy. “Okay, Harry. Thank you for clearing that up.”

As Harry started to leave Kingsley called out, “Harry, you know you can talk to me.”

Harry turned to look at the Auror. A shadow seemed to cross his face, but he smiled. “I know Kingsley. I…I’m just dealing with a lot and Dobby is rather overprotective.”

* * *

“Harry, come in here,” Ginny called out as he passed the sitting room.

Turning, he headed in to see Ginny sitting on the floor of the room surrounded by strips of coloured paper. “What are you doing?”

“I’m going to make some paper chains for the tree,” she explained. “Do you want to help?”

“Sure,” he said as he dropped down next to her. He couldn’t help but smile. She was so pretty and bright-eyed, he leaned over and kissed her gently before listening to her explanation about what she wanted him to do.

The two spent the afternoon sitting on the floor side by side laughing, flirting and making paper chains. A few hours later, Harry was helping her hang them on the tree.

“That looks perfect,” she said as he draped the last of chains around the tree. 

He stepped back from the tree and looked at it. The tree was much more colourful and cheerful than anything his aunt had ever put up. While his aunt’s trees were probably technically more perfect with the right amount of baubles and lights, the Weasleys’ tree held many more handmade decorations and much more love.

“It looks great, Gin,” he said as he backed up next to her and wrapped one arm around her. She smiled up at him. “You like it? My brothers always say I put too many paper chains on the tree.”

He laughed, “What do they know?”

She giggled and leaned up and kissed him. Harry automatically pulled her closer and laced one hand through her silky hair. The touch of her tongue on his lips caused him to open his mouth and a thrill ran through him as he pulled her even closer. When breathing finally became an issue, he tore his mouth away and started trailing kisses down her neck.

A soft moan from Ginny made him smile against her neck. She opened her eyes briefly and pushed him over to the couch before climbing on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her as she cuddled up close to him. He loved holding Ginny in his arms, somehow she just fit so perfectly. She was the opposite of Bellatrix, she was soft and warm and loving. The couple spent the rest of the afternoon cuddling in the sitting room. Occasionally one of her parents peeked in on them, but for the most part they were left undisturbed. For Harry it was a perfect afternoon.

* * *

Harry laughed at how quickly his best mate hid his necklace from Lavender when Ginny knocked at the door.

“What do you want?” Ron growled at her.

She raised an eyebrow at him. “I want to give my boyfriend his present. Is that alright with you?”

“It’s fine with me,” Harry spoke up. He scooted over and made room for her to sit on his camp bed. He’d moved up here two days ago when the rest of the Weasleys’ Christmas guests had arrived. He thought she looked cute in her faded yellow dressing gown with her hair still tussled from sleep.

Ginny smiled at him and kissed him gently as she sat down cross legged on the bed next to him. Harry handed her a brightly wrapped gift and took the one that she handed him.  
“Open yours first,” she said.

Harry ripped open the wrapping paper and found a hand decorated double picture frame. He could tell she had carefully painted and decorated it. He smiled at the border of snitches, quaffles, and brooms that she’d painstakingly painted. The frame held one picture of the two of them and another of just Ginny.

“It’s beautiful, sweetie,” he said as he gazed at it. She smiled and he set the picture up on his nightstand before kissing her gently.

“Okay, enough with the kissing,” Ron said grumpily after a moment. 

Ginny giggled as she pulled away from her boyfriend and made a face at her brother. She ripped open the wrapping paper on Harry’s gift to her to find a pair of ruby and diamond earrings. She gasped as she gazed down at them. “Harry, they’re beautiful.”

She quickly put them on and went over to look in the mirror on Ron’s wardrobe door. Harry watched her with a smile on his face. It had taken him forever one afternoon in Hogsmeade to decide what to get her. Kingsley had actually snuck him into town one afternoon in early December so he could go Christmas shopping for her.

A knock on the door caused the three teens to look up. Mrs Weasley was standing in the doorway. “Breakfast should be ready soon.”

“Mum, look what Harry gave me,” Ginny said enthusiastically as she hurried over to give her mother a hug.

Mrs Weasley had to smile at her daughter’s happy face as she smoothed Ginny’s hair back behind her ears. “They are lovely, dear.” She dropped a kiss on Ginny’s cheek and smiled over at Harry. “They really are nice. I loved the cookbook, thank you dears.”

Harry and Ginny had picked out a Muggle cookbook for her mother and Harry had found a set of rechargeable batteries for Mr Weasley. Harry smiled, “You are welcome, I’m glad you liked them.”

“How did you manage to buy Muggle things?” Mrs Weasley asked.

“There is a new shop in Hogsmeade that sells Muggle stuff,” Ginny explained. “I think it was the idea of some Muggle-borns who realized that the students with Muggle relatives needed somewhere to buy gifts and such. I’m surprised Dad hasn’t been there.”

“Don’t tell him about it until tomorrow,” Mrs Weasley said with a laugh, “or else we’ll never see him today.”

The three teens laughingly agreed and followed Mrs Weasley downstairs for breakfast. It was a typical Weasley meal filled with laughter, teasing, and lots of good food. The twins kept charming the silverware to randomly run around the table and play chase, causing lots of laughter and more than one spill. Harry soaked in all of the love and laughter of the Weasley house. He really did love it here.

After breakfast, he helped Ron clear the table. His relationship with Ron was back to normal. Harry didn’t know what Bill had said to Ron, but he knew Bill had also told Ron off about his immature attitude. Harry wasn’t sure if Ron had changed his opinion, but he’d approached Harry several days after their fight and without really saying anything the two were good.

“Ginny really seemed happy with her earrings,” Ron commented.

Harry nodded, “She did. I’m going to have to thank Kingsley for helping me out.”

“What is he teaching you?” Ron asked curiously. He knew Harry was running in the mornings and worked with Kingsley a few afternoons a week, but he wasn’t exactly sure what they did.

Harry shrugged. “He’s teaching me duelling and some advanced charms and stuff. It’s fun. He’s really good at what he does. Bill’s been great as well. He’s really smart and he’s a good teacher.”

Mrs Weasley walked in at the end of Harry’s comments. She beamed when she heard him praise her son. “Kingsley has been very good to you. I know that he and Bill both really enjoy teaching you.”

Harry blushed slightly, but smiled. “Thanks.”

“Ginny was looking for you, dear,” the older witch said as she put away leftovers with a few swishes of her wand.

“Okay, thanks Mrs Weasley.” Harry headed upstairs to find Ginny. He was pleased that the Weasleys seemed so accepting of his relationship with Ginny. He’d been afraid that they might be upset or something, but they all seemed happy for them.

He knocked on Ginny’s open door. She had showered and dressed for the day. Harry smiled, he always liked when she wore her jeans.

“You look really pretty,” he said with a smile as he took in her new blue and white jumper.

“Thank you,” she said. She gestured to the two wrapped gifts on her nightstand. “What’s this?”

“They are presents,” he teased. “You’re supposed to unwrap them, that’s how you find out what’s inside of them.”

Ginny rolled her eyes as he sat down on her desk chair. “You already gave me a present.”

He shrugged. “I wanted to get you more.”

Laughing, she sat down on her bed and opened the smaller gift. She squealed when she saw the new book she’d been watching for at the bookstore. It was a romantic suspense novel, the latest in a series. “You got it!”

Harry laughed, “They came in the day I went shopping, so I took that as a sign I was meant to get it for you.” He pointed out the inside front cover. “They had signed copies, so that’s what I bought, I thought you would like it.”

“Thank you, sweetie,” she said as she flipped through the book. She traced the author’s signature with her finger. Harry had to smile at the look on her face. He knew what she would be doing later. She would curl up in front of the fire and read her book and he could watch her and play with her hair.

Setting the book aside, she lifted the larger gift. Ripping open the wrapping paper, she found her very own snow globe. Inside was Hogwarts castle, the castle was very detailed and true to life. She laughed as a group of students ran out of the castle and started playing in the ‘snow’ that covered the ground. “Harry, this is amazing.”

He smiled. “I know how much you liked Hermione’s snow globe and I thought you’d like one of your own.”

“Thank you,” she smiled. Something in the globe caught her attention. “Are these all Gryffindor students?”

He nodded, “The man said you could get whatever house uniforms you wanted. Watch.”

As the students continued to throw snow balls, a little figure that looked remarkably like Professor McGonagall came out and called the students back inside. When all the students were back inside the castle little lights came on lighting up the castle. That reset the globe and it stayed like that until it was shaken again.

“That’s amazing,” Ginny breathed.

Harry smiled happily, he was glad his gifts had been so well received. He’d been a bit nervous about buying gifts for her.

* * *

A few days after Christmas, Ginny squealed as she opened her mail.

“What is it, dear?” her mother asked.

“Colin sent the pictures he took of Slughorn’s party,” Ginny explained as she flipped through a stack of photos. Harry looked at them over her shoulder. 

“That’s nice,” he said as she came to one of the two of them. It had been taken just before they left for the party. He thought Ginny looked amazing in her dark green dress. She’d worn her hair down because that’s how Harry liked it best.

She smiled up at him over her shoulder before showing the picture to her mother. “Look, Mum.”

“Oh, don’t you look beautiful,” Mrs Weasley smiled. “Do you mind if I make a copy?”

Ginny shook her head and Mrs Weasley duplicated the picture and showed her husband. He smiled. “You do look lovely, dear.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Ginny smiled as she flipped through the last of the pictures. “Oh, this is a good one of Hermione.”

Mrs Weasley nodded as she looked at the picture. Glancing around the room she asked, “So what happened? Why didn’t Hermione want to come for Christmas? Ron mentioned something about a girlfriend.”

Ginny told her mother the story of the snow globe and how Ron and Lavender hooked up after the first Quidditch match of the season. Mrs Weasley shook her head and exchanged a fond look with her husband. “He certainly does have a jealous streak. Hopefully he’ll grow out of it. I finally did, but poor Ron is an awful lot like I was when I was younger.”

“What?” Ginny looked between her parents trying to see if they were joking or not. “You were jealous of Dad?”

Mrs Weasley nodded. “Your father had a good friend who was in his year and she was very pretty and Muggle-born to boot. I was quite jealous of her and made quite a fool of myself more than once. Eventually I realized that your father loved me and had chosen me.” She exchanged a smile with her husband. “We still get Christmas cards from her every year.”

She sighed. “Well, if it was meant to be, it will be. I hope they can at least get back to being friends again.”

“Me too,” Harry put it. “It’s driving me mad. If I’m spending time with Ron I have to put up with Lavender and if I’m with Hermione she wants to be studying in the library.” He grinned over at his girlfriend. “I don’t know what I would have done without Ginny.”

She grinned impishly at him and he laughed out loud.

Mrs Weasley smiled at the two of them indulgently. “Well, I’m glad the two of you found each other. Ginny, why don’t you go put your pictures away?”

Nodding the younger couple headed up the stairs.

* * *

Harry was thankful he had no more nightmares over the holidays. He didn’t know how he would explain it to Ron. They returned to school and more work for Ginny as she prepared for her OWLs. Harry was busy training with Kingsley and Bill and learning from Dumbledore.

The older wizard had originally objected to Harry sharing the information he learned with Ginny, but Harry insisted especially once he’d learned the true significance of the diary. The headmaster relented and Harry was glad for that. While Hermione was very book smart, Ginny often made intuitive leaps that made a lot of sense.

One cold March afternoon as she listened to Harry talking about the Horcruxes once again, Ginny sat straight up. “Wasn’t there a locket that looked like that at Grimmauld Place?”

Harry froze. He thought back to the afternoon they’d cleaned drawing room. “Merlin,” he whispered, “you’re right, Ginny.”

Standing, he beckoned to her. “Come on, we have to tell Dumbledore.”

The two teens raced through the halls and found the headmaster in his office. He listened to them with growing excitement. “It was in the drawing room?”

The two nodded and the headmaster looked at them for a moment. “Would you like to accompany me?”

“Now?” Harry asked with barely suppressed excitement.

“I see no reason to delay,” Professor Dumbledore replied.

It was an elated trio that returned to Hogwarts later that day. They had talked to Kreacher who eventually shared with them the story of Regulus Black and the Dark Lord. They had recovered the locket and Professor Dumbledore had placed some additional enchantment on the house so Dung couldn’t take any more Black family heirlooms.

“Do we have to open it to destroy it?” Ginny asked curiously as she looked at the ugly locket that rested on the professor’s desk.

“I believe so,” the older wizard asked after he examined the locket. “I believe that Harry will need to open the locket.”

“Me?” Harry asked curiously. “Why me?”

“Look at the locket,” Dumbledore said.

Harry examined the locket and at first he couldn’t figure out on earth he would be able to open it. He shivered slightly as he touched the locket, it made him feel cold. Suddenly, he realized the little catch on the side of the locket was in the form of a snake.

Without even realizing what he was doing, he spoke in Parseltongue, “Open.”

The locket popped open and the two sides of the locket shone a bright scarlet that looked remarkably like Voldemort’s eyes. “My, my who dared to open my locket.”

Harry vaguely heard Ginny scream as he focused on the evil in front of him. Holding out his hand, he unconsciously summoned the sword. The locket gave a scream as Harry stabbed it. An inky black liquid poured out onto the desk and evaporated. Harry lowered the sword and seemed to realize for the first time what he was holding. 

He looked around at the other two. He saw tears in Ginny’s eyes and he opened his arms to her. As he gathered her close, he met Dumbledore’s eyes over her head. Dumbledore nodded at him proudly. 

“Well done, my boy. Well done.”

The headmaster held out his hand for the sword which Harry started to hand to him, but it vanished before he could complete the gesture. “What happened?”

Dumbledore didn’t contain his smile this time. “The sword has chosen a new master. If I’m not mistaken, you should find it in your dorm room.”

“Isn’t it dangerous to have it there?” Harry asked in concern.

“No, if I am correct, you are the only one who will be able to use it,” Dumbledore explained. “Why don’t you take Miss Weasley and enjoy the rest of the day?”

Nodding, the couple left the headmaster’s office. Harry glanced down at his girlfriend. “Are you okay?”

She nodded. “Sorry, it…it just reminded me so much of the diary for a minute. I’m fine.”

“Fine? You are brilliant!” Harry laughed. “I can’t believe you remembered that locket.”

* * *

Harry looked up at Ginny flopped down next to him on the train bench. She sighed. “Ron and Hermione are patrolling the train.”

“At least they are talking again,” Harry said as he reached for Ginny’s hand. She smiled over at him. “That’s true. I was ready to knock their heads together. I don’t understand how he can get so jealous over Krum. I mean the boy took her to one dance two years ago.”

“I have no idea how your brother thinks,” Harry said. “I’m just glad he finally broke up with Lavender.”

Ginny nodded and lay her head on his shoulder. It had been a long week since the fight at the Tower. Harry and Professor Dumbledore had left the castle only to find the fake locket hidden in the cave. Remembering Kreacher’s story, they had left the locket where it was and returned to the castle to find Death Eaters had invaded the castle.

Professor Dumbledore had been killed during the fighting. Professor Snape had been seen openly fighting on the side of the Death Eaters and he had fled the castle with Draco shortly after Dumbledore was killed.

Harry sighed. “I don’t want to go back to the Dursleys'.”

“How long will you have to stay?”

“Kingsley said they will have a safe house set up for me within a week, so hopefully only this week,” Harry said as he rested his head on top of hers. Closing his eyes, he breathed in her familiar floral scent. The thought had crossed his mind that it was dangerous for them to be together, but as Draco and Snape both knew the two of them had been dating for almost a year he just asked Dobby to cast protection spells on Ginny as he had for Harry.

All too soon they were unloading their trunks at King’s Cross. Harry pulled down Ginny’s trunk before grabbing his own. Together they left the train to find the older Weasleys. After greeting Mrs Weasley, Harry was faced with the prospect of saying goodbye to Ginny.

With a sigh, he opened his arms pulling her tight. “I’m going to miss you, so much.”

“Me too,” she whispered.

Leaning down he kissed her deeply, he vaguely heard Mrs Weasley clear her throat and he pulled back blushing slightly. “I’ll write to you tonight.”

Ginny smiled, “I’ll be waiting to see Hedwig.”

He kissed her once more before saying good bye to the others and heading off to the Dursleys.

* * *

Harry groaned as he woke early the next morning. He so hated being back in Little Whinging. Uncle Vernon had been his usual charming self and Aunt Petunia had been making comments about his kiss with Ginny all evening. Harry had woken once in the middle of the night with a nightmare about Bellatrix, but had been able to fall back asleep. A glance at Hedwig’s cage showed she wasn’t back yet. As promised, Harry had sent Ginny a letter before he’d gone to sleep the night before.

With a sigh, he threw back the covers and dressed for his morning run. The familiar route awakened him and he was feeling more like himself as he headed back to his relatives’ house. As he neared their house, he slowed down. Something didn’t feel right. He looked around, but didn’t see anything. Kingsley had told him there would be no guard for the week as the Order was stretched thin. Not to mention, Harry could probably beat a majority of the Order in a duel at this point in time.

Although he didn’t see anything, Harry drew his wand as he walked up the driveway. Something was horribly wrong. He froze when he caught sight of the front porch. What the hell was that?  
He cautiously approached the object and dropped on one knee to examine it. It was a basket filled with some sort of bundle covered in blankets. Using the tip of his wand, he moved the top blanket and gasped when he realized what he was seeing. Someone had left a baby on his doorstep.

After checking the basket for spells, he gingerly picked up the basket and hurried to his room. A sleeping spell had been cast on the baby and it was still sleeping. To Harry’s dismay, he could see tiny lines of blood on the blanket and feared the baby may have been tortured.

There was a note tucked in with the baby. It was addressed to him in an unfamiliar spiky writing. With a shaking hand he reached out and opened the letter.

_Harry_

_Meet your daughter. I will even allow you to name her. I should not have been surprised that you couldn’t provide me with the heir I desired. I tried to bond the whelp to my Lord, but even in that she was a disappointment. Originally I thought to just dispose of it, but I then I thought you might like a present. What will you do with a useless little parasite? I wonder what your beautiful, red-headed blood traitor will think about your little burden. Have you told her of our wonderful night of passion? Somehow I don’t think so._

_Bellatrix_

_P.S. In case you are wondering, the little parasite was born April 12._


	3. Telling the Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally breaks his silence and talks about the night Bellatrix raped him. The result of that rape, a baby girl, has been left on his doorstep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas StephanieO and seekers_destiny as well as Mark, my Brit picker. After debating back and forth with Mark the best placement for Harry's house, I've placed it in JKR's hometown of Yate. I'd also like to mention the name I gave the baby. Faith, I thought was appropriate and Irene does indeed mean peace - she is named after my sister.

Harry had no idea how long he sat there staring at the letter in his hand. A baby? How in Merlin’s name was he supposed to take care of a baby? Oh God, what was Ginny going to say?

He looked at the tiny baby in a mixture of awe and horror. She was so tiny. If Bellatrix was to be believed she was almost three months old. He was thankful she was still sleeping. She had little wisps of black hair and had been merely wrapped in a rather filthy blanket.

Realizing he needed help, he called out, “Dobby!”

Dobby appeared within seconds. “Harry Potter, sir…” The little elf trailed off when he realized what was sitting on the bed next to Harry.

“I need help, Dobby,” Harry said in a shaky voice. “I need…well I don’t really know what I need. She needs clothes and nappies and I guess bottles.” He started to panic as reality set in. “I don’t know what babies eat or what to feed her or anything.”

“Dobby can help,” the elf said softly. “Dobby will be back in a few minutes.”

It ended up taking almost thirty minutes, but Dobby returned with nappies, wipes, a few outfits, blankets, and bottles with formula. Harry eyed the supplies with escalating panic. “Dobby, I don’t know what to do with a baby.”

The elf eyed the young man compassionately. “Harry Potter, sir. Dobby can help. Harry Potter, do you want your Weezy girl?”

“Ginny?” Harry thought about it. He would love to see Ginny, but would she hate him? Oh my God, what would she think about the baby? Would she believe that Harry wanted to….have sex with   
Bellatrix? He recalled with a sinking feeling Ron’s disbelief that a man could be raped.

“Harry Potter, sir, Miss Ginny can help you,” Dobby said breaking into Harry’s thoughts.

Taking a deep breath, Harry realized he would finally need to face the repercussions of that night last summer. “Dobby, could you get Ginny and Kingsley and bring them here? Please.”

Dobby bowed, “Of course.”

Harry paced the room as he waited. The plea kept running through his mind begging for Ginny to believe him and not hate him.

A pop heralded their arrival.

“Harry,” Ginny said cautiously. 

Looking up Harry pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight before greeting Kingsley. The Auror had used the time to survey the room. He eyed the baby with undisguised curiosity. With a wave of his wand, the Auror transfigured some of the rubbish laying around the room into two chairs.

“Harry, what is going on?”

Harry sank down onto the bed and stared at his hands. In a halting voice, he told them about the night Bellatrix visited him the year before and ended with his finding the baby that morning. He gestured towards the note which Kingsley picked up. When he finished his story, Harry found he couldn’t look at either of them. He waited with his head bowed for their reaction. 

A soft hand gently lifted his chin. “Sweetie…” She wrapped her arms around him. “Baby, I wish you’d told me. I knew something bad had happened, but I didn’t know what it was.”

“I-I was afraid you would h-hate me,” he whispered. “I didn’t want to, honest. It-it was h-horrible. She cast some spell to immobilize me and there was nothing I could do.”

“I don’t hate you,” Ginny said. “I love you. I love you very much and nothing will change that. I’m not my idiot brother, I know you didn’t want to do this. What can I do to help?”

“Y-you want to help?” Harry couldn’t believe his ears.

“I want to help.”

“Harry,” Kingsley said compassionately. “Damn, I knew something was wrong, but I never thought…How did she get in here?”

Harry shrugged. “I have no idea. She came by herself and just…you know. She left right after.”

“So she didn’t harm you per se,” Kingsley mused. He looked over at the little elf. “Dobby, is that why you cast the extra charms for Harry? Bellatrix was the evil witch you mentioned over Christmas.”

“Yes, sir. The evil witch was able to get to Harry Potter, sir, so Dobby fixed it,” the little elf explained.

“Dobby was wonderful,” Harry said with a slight smile for the little elf. “He took me to Hogwarts so I could get cleaned up and he healed me and brought me potions. He’s been brilliant about this whole thing.”

Dobby beamed under Harry’s praise.

“Where the hell was the Order guard?” Ginny asked. “I thought someone was watching him all summer.”

Kingsley looked uncomfortable for a moment. He sighed. “Tonks was rather upset with…well she was upset that she was injured and she was upset on Remus’s behalf.”

“She blames me for Sirius’s death, doesn’t she?” Harry said softly.

“I’m afraid so, kiddo,” Kingsley replied gently. “Well, she did, I don’t think she does anymore. She’s had time to think about it and Albus talked to her quite a bit. She was supposed to be his guard and she…well she would come by once or twice and check on everything and leave.”

“That bitch!” Ginny fumed.

Despite the seriousness of everything, Harry had to smile at Ginny’s defence of him. He reached out and tugged the end of her hair. “Thank you, love.”

She smiled at him despite her anger at Tonks. Harry turned to Kingsley. “What should I do? I have no clue what to do.”

“Let’s get you out of here,” Kingsley said. “We have your new safe house ready, we just planned for you to be here to recharge the wards and gain the last bit of safety from living with your aunt. Obviously this place isn’t as safe as we thought it was.” He looked at Dobby. “Can you pack up Harry’s things and bring them to the house I showed you?”

“Yes, sir.” Dobby looked over at Harry. “Is that okay with you Harry Potter, sir?”

“That would be great, Dobby,” Harry said. 

Dobby quickly packed everything up and popped away. He returned quickly. “All done, Mr Kingsley.”

“Excellent,” Kingsley said. He looked over at Harry. “I’m going to side-along you and the baby and Dobby will bring Ginny.”

Gingerly picking up the basket, Harry grabbed onto Kingsley’s arm. A moment later they were standing in a rather large room. Harry set the baby down gently. Looking over at Kingsley, he asked, “Is it safe for her to sleep so much?”

“If it is alright with you, I would like Madam Pomfrey to take a look at her,” Kingsley said. “I’m also going to have her establish parentage.”

Harry nodded. He looked around and Kingsley said, “Why don’t you explore the house while I go find Poppy?”

* * *

Soon after Kingsley left, Ginny and Dobby appeared. 

“Sorry it took so long,” Ginny said. “I asked Dobby to take me home first so I could tell Mum I was with you and I wanted to get a few things.”

She held up two books for Harry to see. One was titled What to Expect Your Baby’s First Year and the other was The Wizarding Book of Baby Names, both of them looked well worn.

“These have been in the sitting room forever,” Ginny explained. “I’m sure there are newer books, but I figured they would be a good start. I used to love to look through the baby name book to find names for my stuffed animals.”

Harry smiled, “Thank you. I guess I do need a name for her. Kingsley went to find Madam Pomfrey. I wanted to look around, but I didn’t want to leave her alone.” He looked over at Dobby. “Would you mind staying with her while Ginny and I look around?”

“Of course not, Harry Potter, sir. Dobby would be happy to watch the baby Potter.”

“Thanks,” Harry said as he reached out for Ginny’s hand. “I wonder where we are.”

“I don’t know,” she said as they left the large living room. They found a formal dining room, a large kitchen, a small bathroom and a study on the same floor. Climbing the stairs, they found three bedrooms and another bathroom. The top floor had two bedrooms, a bathroom, and another study. They discovered a basement with a large living room, one room set up as an office and another bedroom. The house was sparsely furnished and most of the furniture was rather mismatched and some of it was rather worn.

The sound of voices attracted their attention and they returned to the living room where they found both Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall had come back to the house with Kingsley. Madam Pomfrey was already examining the baby while the other two were talking in low voices.

“Is she okay?” Harry asked.

Madam Pomfrey nodded briefly. To Harry’s relief, she had no pity in her eyes, just compassion. “She will be.”

Harry and Ginny walked over to them. The baby was awake and looking around. Harry gasped when he saw her eyes. “She has Sirius’s eyes.”

“She does,” Ginny agreed as she gently reached out to touch the baby’s head. She silently gave thanks that Harry could see his godfather in the baby, not Bellatrix.

“What about all the cuts?” Harry asked as he looked at the multitude of cuts on her chest, back and abdomen.

“I believe Bellatrix was trying to bind the baby,” Madam Pomfrey said with disapproval in her voice. “That is a very old, pureblood tradition. It didn’t work in the old days and it doesn’t work now.”

“I don’t understand,” Harry said. “Bellatrix said something about that in the note she left. What does that mean – bind the baby?”

Madam Pomfrey sighed. “Imagine you have a young lady who was cheating on her husband and became pregnant. She would try to bind the baby to her husband to so he might accept the baby. They try to use blood and…well it’s more grey magic than black magic, but they try to use magic to force the husband to accept the baby. I believe Bellatrix tried to do this with You-Know-Who, but it didn’t work. The baby will be fine. She’s healthy, she’s been well fed and I’ve given her baby potions. She is most definitely your baby. I verified her parentage.”

She gestured for Harry to sit down and once he did, she handed him the baby. Over the next hour she patiently instructed Harry how to feed and burp the baby, how to change her, and basic safety concerns. Harry was incredibly grateful to her and he was very happy Ginny was there and asked questions as well. Madam Pomfrey told him what to expect the baby to do.

“She is about eleven weeks old, is that correct?”

“I think so,” Harry replied.

“She should probably sleep for six or seven hours at a night, but she will most likely still wake up during the night. Most babies her age will nap once or twice a day, but do most of their sleeping at night. She weighs about 5.6 kilos which is about average, she might be a little on the small side, but she looks good.” The older witch looked sternly at the young couple. “Babies will sometimes cry for no real reason and it can get very frustrating. Normally when babies cry you feed them and change them and they are good, but other times they just cry. The most important thing is if you get frustrated, put her in her cot and walk away.”

“Walk away?” Harry asked in confusion.

Madam Pomfrey nodded. “Sometimes parents get very frustrated with their babies and they might take their frustrations out on the baby.” She saw understanding flood Harry’s face. “I’m not saying I think you would do that, I just want to warn you. Sometimes babies just cry and it doesn’t mean you are a bad parent or you are doing something wrong.”

“Okay,” Harry replied. “I…my aunt and uncle never wanted me. I want to make sure that she never feels the same way.”

“She won’t,” Ginny said firmly.

“What…I don’t know the right words or anything, but is there some way to make sure legally that Bellatrix doesn’t get her hands on the baby?” Harry asked hesitantly.

“That is an excellent idea,” Professor McGonagall said, speaking up for the first time. “I believe the note she left shows her intent and we can terminate her parental rights.” She knelt down next to Harry where he was sitting holding the baby. “Harry, I know this is a lot to handle all of a sudden on top of everything else you have to handle. If I could offer a suggestion – don’t make any rash decisions. Take some time and honestly think about how this will affect you and her.”

Harry smiled. “I will, I promise.”

* * *

Once Madam Pomfrey left, Professor McGonagall and Kingsley sat down with the young couple. The baby was once again sleeping in her basket, but this was a normal sleep, not spell induced.

“I’m sure you may have wondered where you are,” Professor McGonagall said. “This house is just outside of the town of Yate. It is in the West Country not too far from Godric’s Hollow. We’ve been adding protections and wards.”

“Who owns the house?” Harry asked.

Professor McGonagall and Kingsley exchanged a look. She answered. “Actually it is yours. Sirius purchased it the spring before he died. I believe he bought it with an eye to living here with you. Because he’d just purchased it, we didn’t find the paperwork right away.”

Harry had to blink away tears determinedly. Sirius had really wanted to live with him. “He bought this for us?”

“He did, lad,” Kingsley spoke up. “He really wanted for the two of you to be a family.”

Harry stood abruptly and strode out of the room. Ginny smiled apologetically at the adults and followed him. She found him in the largest bedroom on the top floor. Both of them had decided it was their favourite bedroom.

He was leaning against the wall looking out the window. Slipping her arm around his waist, she leaned against him. He pulled her into his arms as sobs wracked his body. “He really wanted me.”

“I know, love,” she said soothingly. She stayed there in his arms for a few minutes letting him draw comfort from her. Once he’d calmed down, she guided him to the stairs and the two of them sat on the top step.

“Sweetie, this is a lot that’s been dumped on you at one time,” Ginny began. “Don’t get mad at me, but are you sure you want to keep the baby?”

He was silent for a minute and she could feel the tension in his body. “I do. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I wish it was different and I really wish she had a different mother, but I was serious I don’t want her to not be wanted. I know it’s going to be a lot of work and we’ll have to change our plans a bit, but I do want to do this. She…she’s so little and she needs me. She needs me to be there for her and protect her from Bellatrix.

“I’m going to ask Dobby if he’ll help me. I know I can’t do this on my own. I mean, I don’t even have furniture, but I want to turn this house into a home. We can use this house as a base while we find the last of the Horcruxes and once Voldemort is gone we can live here full time. I think Bellatrix expected me to be angry or disgusted, but that little baby…I don’t see Bellatrix in her. She is my daughter and I could never hate her.” 

Ginny smiled gently. “I think that sounds wonderful.”

“I don’t…I don’t know how to say this without sounding like a total prat,” Harry began. Ginny giggled and he relaxed for the first time in several hours. He leaned against her and said, “I don’t want you to think that because you’re my girlfriend that I’m expecting you to take care of her, but she’s mine and….”

“I want to help you take care of her,” Ginny broke in. “But yes, I’m not going to change all the dirty nappies or be the only one to get up in the middle of the night.”

“No,” Harry hurried to reassure her. “I don’t expect that.” He looked at her shyly. “I…you said before…I’m trying to say I love you too. Thanks for being here with me.”

“You’re welcome and I love you,” Ginny smiled. “You know what we need to do? We need to find that little girl a name.”

The two headed downstairs and Harry seemed surprised that Professor McGonagall and Kingsley were still there.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I didn’t mean to walk out, I just…I needed some air.”

“That’s okay,” Kingsley answered. “I know this has got to be a lot on you.”

“Bellatrix didn’t do any kind of tracking spell on the baby or anything, did she?” Harry asked suddenly.

“No, she didn’t,” the Auror replied. “That is a very good thought and I checked her before we left Surrey. I’ve been talking to Minerva and we think it would be best to magically hide her identity. It wouldn’t be forever, but it would prevent Bellatrix from sending an owl to the baby and finding out where you are and it would prevent anyone from finding out you have a child. I can only imagine what Scrimgeour would make of that news.”

“Okay,” Harry said. “That’s a good idea.”

“If you want to pursue the idea of terminating Bellatrix’s parental rights, I will meet with my brother who is a solicitor,” Professor McGonagall said. “I imagine he can push it through very quickly with the note she wrote, not to mention the circumstances of the baby’s conception.”

Harry agreed and the professor left to talk to her brother. “Kingsley, I will need to get some furniture, especially some baby furniture.”

“Have you looked in the Potter family vault?” Kingsley asked. “I know they put much of the contents of your parent’s house in the vault.”

“The Potter family vault? No,” Harry said. “I’ve only seen the one vault with my money for school.”

“You should see the vault,” Kingsley said. “I’ve been thinking, I believe you should ask Dobby to be your elf. That way he can’t be forced to reveal any of your secrets. Minerva says he is a free elf who works at the school.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “Hermione would kill me if I own a house elf.”

Ginny started laughing. “You would be in so much trouble,” she said in a sing-songy voice.

“Why?” Kingsley asked curiously.

“She thinks they’re slaves and it’s not right to keep them slaves. She is trying to free all of the Hogwarts elves,” Harry explained.

Kingsley nodded. “I’ve heard other Muggle-borns voice the same opinions. Elves have a very complex society and very few of them wish to be free. But you will notice I said ask Dobby. I think he would do it and he would be honoured to do so. With the task you have coming up I think you will need help watching after your daughter.”

Harry looked over at Ginny. “I think you should,” she said honestly. “I don’t agree with Hermione’s crusade. She’s never asked the elves what they want and she’s never really talked to any of them except Dobby and Winky. Dobby would be thrilled to help you.”

“Let me think about it,” Harry said. “I probably will, but I want to think about it first.”

“Okay,” Kingsley said. “Do you want to go see the vault? Dobby can watch the baby.”

Harry laughed. “That sounds good, then we can find a name so we can stop calling her ‘the baby’.”

Kingsley used his credentials to allow the three of them to Floo directly to the lobby of Gringotts. That was not a privilege offered to many people. Soon they were racing down the tracks on the cart. Harry and Ginny both enjoyed the ride while Kingsley just seemed to endure it. They landed near the bottom of the vaults. There was a square off to the side of the group of vaults and chained inside the square was a large, pale dragon.

Harry gasped. “Hagrid would love to see this.”

“Charlie, too,” Ginny agreed. She giggled. “They would both try to free it.”

The three humans were guided over to one of the large vault doors. Griphook, the goblin who accompanied them, said, “Place your hand on the door and state your full name.”

Stepping up to the door, Harry said, “Harry James Potter.”

The doors rumbled and opened to reveal a vault much larger than the vault Harry was used to seeing. The first room was filled with trunks of treasures, jewels, and coins. On the walls were various pictures, painting, swords, and other objects d’art. Harry spent a few minutes looking at the items in that room.

He looked up at Griphook. “Can I have a trunk sent to my house?”

The goblin nodded. “Show me the box and I will send it. Which house do you want it sent to – the one in London, in Godric’s Hollow, or Yate?”

“Yate,” Harry said a bit shakily as he realized how much he’d inherited. Ginny squeezed his hand and he leaned down and kissed her quickly. 

“Thank you for being here,” he said in a quiet tone. In a louder tone of voice, he indicated the trunk for Griphook who touched the box and said something in Gobbledegook. The box glowed for a moment before disappearing. He also scooped golden coins into two bags. One of the bags he tucked in his pocket, the other he asked Griphook to exchange for Muggle money.

The group moved further into the vault and discovered a second room filled with boxes of clothes and furniture. There were even two full suits of armour in the back of the room. Harry gasped in amazement.

“This is amazing,” Harry said. Tugging on Ginny’s hand he led her into the forest of furniture. Towards the centre of the chamber they found a bedroom set that was made of dark wood and was in good condition. The bed was a large sleigh bed and there was a chest of drawers, wardrobes, and nightstands to match. He indicated to Griphook he wanted the set.

“Harry over here,” Ginny called. She had wandered a bit further into the chamber. She was standing in front of a white cot, changing table, and chest of drawers. She showed them to him. “These are   
perfect.”

Harry agreed and those items and a rocking chair were sent on to the house. Kingsley had been looking at the boxes and he called to the couple. They headed over to see what he was looking at. He was standing in front of a box labelled ‘Harry’s baby clothes.’ Harry’s eyes widened. Cautiously he lifted the box top and found blankets and other assorted baby clothes. Most of them were blue and green, but Harry figured that right now it was most important to have clothes not the colour. They could get new clothes later.

That box joined the others and the three of them headed back to the house. Dobby had already arranged Harry’s room and the nursery on the top floor and was feeding the baby when they returned. Harry volunteered to finish feeding her and burp her.

He sat down with the baby and Ginny was near him reading names out of the baby book. They soon discovered that they had fairly similar taste in baby names. Harry considered continuing the trend of flower names, but between Petunia and Pansy the flower names had been rather tainted. He didn’t want to use his mother’s name – at least not for this baby. It just didn’t seem right.

“Wait,” Harry said. “Go back a minute. Faith. I like that name.” He looked down at the baby in his arms. She had her eyes open and was looking back up at him. “Do you like the name Faith?”

She made a few noises and Harry looked over at Ginny. “What do you think?”

“I like it,” Ginny said firmly. “It’s kind of symbolic. We have faith everything will turn out well.”

“Exactly,” Harry said with a smile. “Okay, Faith.” He thought for a minute. “Didn’t you say one of the names meant peace?”

“Irene means peace,” Ginny said after flipping through a few pages. “Actually there are several names that mean peace – Concordia, Inga, Irene, Malina, Salome, and Selima.”

“I like Irene the best,” Harry said after he considered the options. He tested the name. “Faith Irene Potter. I like that.”

“Perfect,” Ginny said as she leaned over and kissed the baby on top of the head. “She is very pretty.”

* * *

“Are you sure you don’t want me to do this by myself?” Minerva McGonagall asked Kingsley compassionately.

Shaking his head, Kingsley took a deep breath. “No, Minerva. I appreciate the thought, but I need to talk to her myself.”

“Okay,” Minerva replied. 

Together the pair crossed the lobby of the building and headed for the lift. Kingsley was momentarily surprised how well Minerva operated in the Muggle world until he realized that she made many visits to incoming Muggle-born students. She was simply dressed in a dark green blouse and a pair of black trousers. Kingsley doubted that anyone would be able to spot her for a witch if they didn’t know her.

They arrived on the fifth floor and headed to the back flat. Kingsley knocked on the door. It took just a moment and the door opened.

“Wotcher! Kingsley, Minerva, come in.” Tonks looked radiant with her bubble gum pink hair. She’d recently found out she was pregnant and it was obvious she was thrilled.

The bubbly Auror led the older pair into her small breakfast nook. Remus stood when he saw them. After exchanging greetings, Remus poured tea for everyone and set a plate of scones and thick cream on the table.

Kingsley looked over at Tonks. She looked like the same bright, friendly girl he’d known for many years now. “Tonks, we are here to ask you some difficult questions.”

A frown graced her face. “Has something happened?”

Minerva nodded. “Have you had any contact with your Aunt Bellatrix in the past year?”

“What?!” Tonks looked appalled at the thought. She looked between the two of them and realizing they were serious, she replied, “No, I’ve never had any contact with my Aunt Bellatrix.”

“May I see your forearm?” Minerva asked.

Tonks simply pushed her sleeves up and showed her unmarked arms.

“What the hell is this about?” Remus asked angrily. It was Tonks who laid her hand on his arm. “Let them ask their questions. That’s how we will find out what’s going on.”

“Last summer, Albus spoke to you about your dereliction of duty when you were supposed to be guarding Harry,” Minerva commented.

Blushing, Tonks nodded. “I was angry with the boy. He had the means to contact Sirius and he didn’t. Instead he leads five of his friends into danger –it’s only luck none of them were more seriously injured. His actions led to Sirius’s death.”

“Dora,” Remus sighed. “I don’t really think it was his fault.”

“It wasn’t,” Kingsley spoke up. “Harry never opened the package with the mirrors until after Sirius’s death. He didn’t want to do anything that might cause Sirius to be caught and put back in Azkaban.”

“Oh,” Tonks looked surprised. “I didn’t know that.” She looked from Kingsley to Minerva. “I am sorry that I didn’t guard Harry as I should have. I’m not sure what this is all about.”

“I’m trying to understand your thought process,” Minerva said.

Tonks shrugged. “I admit it wasn’t my finest hour. I was angry with Harry. Sirius was dead, I spent time in St. Mungo’s, and Remus lost his best friend again. I didn’t want to waste my time watching the most protected boy in Great Britain. I checked on him several times, but he was fine and he had wards protecting him.”

“Did something happen?” Remus asked.

“One night last July, Bellatrix Lestrange made her way past the wards and entered the Dursley house. Because of Harry’s extremely poor treatment at the hands of his so-called relatives, the wards allowed her in because, in her mind, she wasn’t there to ‘hurt’ him.” Minerva said in an even tone. She looked up and speared the younger witch with a look. “Bellatrix raped him repeatedly intending to bear Voldemort an heir.”

“What?” Remus looked horrified. Tonks stared at her former professor in horror. “No, no, no. Albus said nothing happened.”

“He never knew,” Kingsley said. “Harry never told anyone until he arrived home a few weeks ago and found a baby on his doorstep.”

Tonks jumped up from the table and the sound of retching and vomiting filled the little flat. A few moments later a pale and teary Tonks reappeared. Remus stood and pulled her down in a chair next to him.

“Is Harry okay?”

“He is trying to raise a baby while he is still a child himself on top of the fact that he is being hunted by the worst Dark Lord in centuries,” Minerva replied acerbically. “How do you think he is?”

“I didn’t know,” Tonks said. “I promise, I didn’t know. You can give me Veritaserum or whatever you need to do.”

“I believe you,” Minerva said after a moment. She had considered using Veritaserum, but it’s use during pregnancy was not recommended.

“Does he hate me?” Tonks asked almost fearfully.

Kingsley shook his head sadly. “No, he doesn’t blame you at all. He doesn’t understand why anyone would bother to guard him in the first place and he even said he was glad no one was there because   
Bellatrix would have killed them. I believe he also felt that in some cosmic way his rape was a just punishment for Sirius’s death and I have to say that makes your behaviour more reprehensible to me. That poor boy thought it was only fair that he suffer because he got his godfather killed.”

Tonks bit back a sob. “I am so sorry. I didn’t realize.”

“You didn’t realize because you didn’t want to,” Kingsley shot back. “He was hurting so badly and you just brushed him aside. I’m sorry you and Remus were hurt, but you are both adult members of the order. That poor boy who we are all pinning our hopes on was maligned and denigrated by the press and Ministry, ignored by the Headmaster, and tortured by Umbridge for a whole year. When Albus and Severus discovered that Harry could see into Voldemort’s thoughts they never bothered to explain to him what these dreams he had about the Department of Mysteries meant. They didn’t explain about the prophecy. Instead they left him to flounder on his own.

“I listened to him one night try to justify himself. He felt so guilty for not understanding what was going on. Snape, the bastard, was no help. Harry tried to tell him, but while the bastard checked to make sure Sirius was safe he never told Harry. He went to the Department of Mysteries with only the best of intentions. Can you imagine how different things would be if only one person had talked to the boy?”

By the time Kingsley ended his tirade, Tonks had completely dissolved in tears. Remus held her in his arms, but he looked shaken as well. Minerva watched the young woman with compassion.  
“Tonks, I needed to make certain you understood the consequences of your actions. I don’t know how many people will learn of Faith’s existence and while I can understand your actions not everyone will."

The shaken Auror nodded. A smile played around Kingsley’s mouth. “A word to the wise – keep away from Ginny Weasley. Harry might not blame you, but Ginny certainly does.”

“I am truly, truly sorry,” Tonks said. “Please make sure they know that.”

“I will,” Minerva promised.

* * *

Almost a month later, Harry felt he was managing okay some of the time, but other times he felt he was the absolute worst father in the world. Luckily Faith was a good baby. She didn’t cry a lot and she loved to fall asleep with her father rocking her. Harry really wished that Ginny could just stay with him, but he was happy that at least she could visit almost every day. 

Harry still hadn’t told anyone outside of the original four, but he knew that time for coming clean was rapidly approaching. He’d exchanged letters with Ron and Hermione, but he hadn’t been able to bring himself to tell them about Faith or even that he was no longer at his relatives’. He was waiting to tell them in person because he really didn’t know how they were going to take it.

Dobby had been a huge help for Harry. Harry had followed through on Kingsley’s suggestion and asked Dobby to be his house elf. The excitable little house elf was only too happy to join Harry’s family. Dobby suggested that Harry ask Winky to join them as well. Winky had been trained in childcare and would be a huge asset to Harry. Happy for the help, Harry had both elves join his family.

Madam Pomfrey had checked in with them at least once a week to see how he was doing. Professor McGonagall’s brother had been able to terminate Bellatrix’s parental rights leaving Harry as Faith’s sole parent. Harry had even written his own will making sure to take care of both Faith and Ginny. With her permission, Ginny was named as Faith’s godmother and the person to whom Faith’s guardianship would go to if something happened to Harry.

His room was now decorated in a red and gold Gryffindor theme and Faith’s nursery was pink with flowers on the walls. Honestly Faith was spending most of her nights in Harry’s room. He had a bassinet set up next to his bed so she could sleep in either room. To his relief, her cuts had healed and left just thin scars in their place.

A tapping noise attracted his attention and he smiled as he let his owl inside. “Hi, girl.”

As he removed the letter from her leg he chatted easily with the bird. Hedwig, for her part, was rapidly becoming very attached to Faith. Faith was still working on tracking with her eyes, but her eyes always lit up when she saw the pretty white bird.

_Harry,_

_Happy birthday, love!! I can’t wait to see you later today. Mum has been cooking her heart out all morning and is certain that you are starving to death. No matter how much I reassure her, she won’t believe me until she sees you._

_I hope Faith did well sleeping last night. I miss you so much and I really wish I could just live there with you. Mum is asking a lot of questions, I don’t know how much you want to tell them, but it might be the day to explain what’s going on._

_Mum’s had us working like house elves getting ready for this wedding. Everything’s been scrubbed and polished, I swear it doesn’t look like our house anymore. Fred keeps saying if getting married is this much work he wants to elope. I don’t know if I’d go that far, but I’d find some way of keeping mum drugged._

_Hermione arrived yesterday. I’d hoped that they might have come to their senses and confess they like each other, but I guess that would be too much to ask for. Don’t worry, everything will be fine!_

_I love you,  
Ginny_

Harry couldn’t help but smile at Ginny’s letter. He was looking forward to seeing all of the Weasleys, but he was very nervous about leaving Faith for potentially a day or two. Dobby and Winky had reassured him that they were perfectly happy to watch her and they had both assured him their previous families had trusted the house elves to watch the babies. Somehow, knowing their families it didn’t really reassure him.

Ginny had convinced him to leave Faith with the elves for a few hours one afternoon as a trial run. It had been a lot of fun. They had gone shopping for both Harry and Faith. Ginny had to restrain Harry from buying the whole toy store, but he had still left with a large bag. That outing had worked well, but this could be even longer.

He was hoping that once he told his friends, he could tell Mr and Mrs Weasley and he’d be allowed to bring Faith to the Burrow. Ginny didn’t think it would be a problem, but Harry was well aware that not everyone welcomed unknown babies into their house.

Glancing at his watch, he realized that it was time to get ready. He showered and changed into some of the clothes that Ginny had picked out for him and went to find Dobby. It still amazed him how seamlessly the elves had integrated into his little family. They did all of the grocery shopping and had chosen clothes for both him and Faith. While he knew Hermione was going to be upset, he thought house elves were wonderful.

He headed up to the nursery and found Dobby rocking Faith. Harry knelt down next to the rocker and kissed his daughter on top of her head.

“Daddy’s leaving for a while, Faith,” Harry said softly. At first he’d felt rather stupid talking to the baby, but Madam Pomfrey assured him that it helped her. Now he found he rather liked it. Faith always looked around at the sound of his voice.

He lifted her out of Dobby’s arms for a moment and cuddled her. “You be a good girl for Dobby and Winky. Hopefully, Daddy will come back and get you in a little while.”

He kissed her again and gave the baby back to Dobby. “I’ll be at the Burrow. Please come get me if you need me and if you need to leave here, if it seems dangerous, bring her to the Burrow. Okay?”

“Yes, Harry Potter, sir,” Dobby reassured him. “We will take good care of baby Faith. Do not worry.”

“Thanks, Dobby,” Harry replied before heading to the Burrow.

He Apparated to the Burrow. Kingsley had arranged for Harry to take his test early and he’d had his license since March. That was something else his friends didn’t know. Kingsley had thought it important for Harry to have a way to escape if he needed and he’d started training Harry to Apparate just after Halloween. Ginny was the only one of his friends who knew any details of his training.

As he started walking towards the door, the door flew open. Harry smiled as Ginny ran towards him. He had just enough time to brace himself when she jumped into his arms. He had to swing her around so they wouldn’t fall over.

“Happy Birthday, love,” Ginny said before she pulled him down for a deep, passionate kiss. Harry lost himself in the sensations that Ginny so easily evoked. Sometime later, Harry pulled back and Ginny reluctantly dropped her legs from around his waist.

He squeezed her hand. “That’s already made it my best birthday ever.”

She laughed as they neared the Burrow. “Good!”

As they entered the house, Harry found himself pulled into an embrace by a familiar bushy-haired witch.

“Happy birthday, Harry!” Hermione said. “I’m so glad you’re here! I hope you don’t have to stay at your aunt and uncle’s much longer.”

Ron gave Harry an awkward one-armed hug. “Happy birthday, mate. Glad you are here, these two have been driving me nuts.”

“Ron!”

Harry had to laugh at how put out Hermione sounded. Before he could say anything, Mrs Weasley pushed the kids out of the way. “Harry! Happy birthday!”

She hugged him and looked him up and down. “You look good. Why don’t you kids go outside until lunch is ready?”

The four of them headed out to their favourite talking spot in the back garden. As they walked, Harry could see what Ginny meant. The back garden was spotless with no weeds or gnomes in sight. The grass was neatly trimmed and there were some new bushes planted near the large white marquee that Harry assumed was for the wedding. He’d noticed the front of the house was also picked up – no more rusting cauldrons or old boots.

As soon as they sat down, Hermione started talking. “I’ve done quite a bit of research and I’ve been planning what we should do -”

“Hermione,” Harry tried to interject, but Hermione glared at him sternly.

“Don’t interrupt,” Hermione reprimanded him. “I’ve managed to get some potions together and I’ve been sorting through our school books. I hope you brought your trunk, Harry. We’ll need to go through your things and see what we need.” A thought seemed to cross her mind. “Ginny, you should probably leave. You shouldn’t know what we are planning in case you are questioned later.”

“What?!” Harry and Ginny yelled in unison. Hermione seemed unfazed by their anger, but Harry cut off anything she might say.

“First of all, Ginny is an integral part of this,” Harry said with an angry look at Hermione. “Second of all I need to tell you something that changes all of our plans.”

When neither of them said anything, Harry took a deep breath. Ginny reached out for his hand and he took it gratefully. “This starts last summer. One night last July, Bellatrix Lestrange came to my house-”

“What?!”

“Bloody Hell!”

“Harry, why didn’t you say anything? This is big, you need to tell-”

“Hermione, stop,” Ginny said firmly. “Let him tell you his story.”

Somewhat abashed, Hermione subsided. Ron was just staring in shock. Harry continued, “I was already asleep and she immobilized me before I was even awake. She gave me some potions and forced me to swallow them. Then, she…she…she raped me. It went on for hours…”

He trailed off as bile rose up in his throat. He tried swallowing and when that failed he gently pushed Ginny away and turned and vomited. Ginny ran her hand down his back and glared at her brother and Hermione, silently warning them not to say anything. Ron was very pale staring at Harry in shock. Hermione had her hands over her mouth and tears streaming down her face.

When Harry was finished, Ginny vanished the sick. Hermione looked like she wanted to say something about Ginny’s use of underage magic, but the look on Ginny’s face silenced her.

After a few moments of silence, Ron asked, “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Why?” Harry laughed bitterly. “You want to know why? After hearing you laugh about and mock the other men who were raped, you really think I was going to say anything to you? Please. I didn’t even want to think about it, much less talk about it.”

“What did Professor Dumbledore say?” Hermione asked hesitantly.

“I never told him,” Harry said simply.

“Harry, that’s dangerous. If she can get into your house once, she can get in again. You have to tell someone,” Hermione burst out.

“Are you interested in what I am trying to tell you?” Harry asked. “This is very hard for me and you really aren’t making it any easier for me.”

“I’m really sorry, mate,” Ron said. “You know I talk before I think. I’m really sorry, both for what happened and that I was such a prat you couldn’t talk to me.”

Harry nodded with a small smile. “Thanks.”

He closed his eyes and dropped his face in his hands. He’d known it would be difficult, but he’d hoped it wouldn’t be this difficult. Finally he looked up and said, “The morning after I arrived back at my relatives, I went for a morning run and came back to find a baby had been left on my doorstep. I have a daughter.”


	4. Forming a Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Ginny, and Faith begin to form a family, but before that happens Harry must take care of Voldemort. Ron and Hermione have trouble with Harry's new priorities leading to cracks in their friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to my betas StephanieO and seekers_destiny as well as my Brit picker, Mark!

Harry waited tensely for his friends to say something. More than ever he was very glad that Ginny was at his side. He leaned into her slightly and she kissed him on the cheek.

“A baby?” Hermione finally spoke up. “Are you even sure it’s yours? What if it’s a trap or something? What on earth are you going to do with her? Can you put her up for adoption or something?”

“No, Hermione,” Harry said firmly cutting off Hermione’s rapidly approaching hysteria. “I am not giving her up for adoption or anything like that. She is my daughter and I will raise her. Yes, I know this will put a kink in our plans, but that’s the way it will have to be. I was sent to an aunt and uncle who hated me and I will not have the same thing for Faith.”

“That’s her name, Faith?” Ron asked.

Harry smiled for the first time since the conversation began. “Yes, I’ve named her Faith Irene. She’s a little over four months old and she’s beautiful.”

Ron looked over at his sister. “That’s where you’ve been going every day.”

With a laugh, Ginny nodded. “He called me and Kingsley as soon as he found her.” She looked over at Harry and he nodded so she continued. “We took her to the new safe house they’d been working on for Harry. He and Faith have been living there since. Madam Pomfrey examined her and she’s perfectly healthy. Professor McGonagall’s brother is a solicitor and he helped Harry terminate that witch’s parental rights.”

“I…I was hoping if it was alright with your parents, I could bring her to the Burrow while I’m here,” Harry said hesitantly when he realized that at least Ron was taking this well.

“Of course, mate,” Ron said promptly.

Ginny kissed Harry and stood up. “I’ll be right back. I saw Kingsley, maybe he can talk to Mum and Dad. I don’t want you to have to tell your story again, love.”

“Thank you, baby,” Harry said with a slight smile.

“Who is watching her now?” Hermione asked curiously.

“Dobby,” Harry said after a moment. “Dobby and Winky are working for me now. They both have a lot of experience with child care and they’ve been wonderful.”

Hermione narrowed her eyes, but she didn’t comment. A fact for which Harry was quite grateful, he wasn’t up to a lecture on elf rights at the moment.

A few minutes later, Ginny returned. “Kingsley will talk to Mum and Dad.” She looked over at Hermione. “How’s your summer been so far?”

Realizing that Ginny was telling her the subject was closed for the moment, Hermione told them about her trip to Paris with her parents. The four friends sat talking and catching up.

The sound of footsteps caused them all to look up. Mr and Mrs Weasley were approaching. Harry got to his feet and pulled Ginny up next to him. He gripped her hand tightly as he waited.

“Harry, dear,” Mrs Weasley began. Reaching out she pulled Harry into a gentle embrace. Putting her fingers under his chin, she lifted his face to look into his eyes. “I am so sorry for what happened to you. Of course your daughter is very welcome to stay here with you. Kingsley has increased the security around the Burrow and he explained that your elves can add more levels of protection.”

Harry searched her eyes and found the love and acceptance he’d longed for in them. He hugged her. “Thank you, Mrs Weasley. Can I go get her?”

“Of course, dear,” Mrs Weasley said. “I’ve asked Charlie to get the old cot from the attic and set it up in your room.”

“I’ll go with Harry,” Ginny announced.

“Don’t take too long,” her father cautioned her with a smile.

With a nod the couple hurried down to the Apparition point. Pulling Ginny in closer, Harry Apparated back to his house.

* * *

Mrs Weasley looked at the other two and beckoned them inside. Once they were settled into the sitting room, Kingsley joined them.

“I’m sure the two of you might have questions,” Kingsley began, “but I ask that you not…overwhelm Harry with questions.”

“How was she even able to get to him?” Hermione asked. “I thought the wards kept anyone who wanted to hurt him out. Are you sure the baby is even his?”

“She didn’t ‘hurt’ him per se,” Kingsley said. “She went with the intent of getting pregnant. In her mind, she wasn't there to hurt him. I believe his treatment at the hands of his relatives warped the wards to a degree that unless she went to torture or kill him they wouldn’t stop her. Madam Pomfrey performed the paternity testing. Faith is his daughter and Bellatrix Lestrange is the mother.”

“He can’t really be serious about keeping this baby, right?” Hermione asked looked around the room. “Can’t it be put up for adoption? Or can’t it live with another wizarding couple? He’s only just turned seventeen; he’s way too young to raise a baby. He was raped, he shouldn’t be forced to raise the baby. This is completely ridiculous.”

“Hermione, dear, I know you are concerned about Harry, but I would recommend you not talking like that around him,” Mrs Weasley said gently. “He may be young and yes, I wish he was older and established, but he is her father and he wants to raise her.”

“But…he’s just so young,” Hermione repeated. “This is going to affect all of his future relationships. What is he going to do when he starts dating someone new? ‘Oh, this is my daughter with Bellatrix Lestrange.’ He needs to finish school, how will he do this burdened down by a baby? He doesn’t deserve this.”

“No, he doesn’t,” Kingsley answered, “but you need to understand he doesn’t see her as a burden. He loves that little girl and he will fight for her with everything in his being. If you cannot be supportive it would be best if you weren’t here when he returned.”

“No,” Hermione protested. “Of course I’ll be there for him. I’m just very worried about him.”

“He was really raped?” Ron asked quietly.

Kingsley nodded. “From what we’ve discovered the other men who were raped last summer were practice. Bellatrix didn’t rape all of them herself, but she was always there. She supplied the potions. Working backwards, we have found a few additional cases in which we believe the potions either didn’t work or the potions were too potent and the men were killed.”

“Didn’t work?” Ron asked.

“You have seen Bellatrix, haven’t you?” Kingsley asked a touch impatiently. “It would be a miracle if anyone would respond to her. Harry reported that not only did she take some potions, she gave him some as well. They acted as a stimulant and forced him to respond to her, we also think she gave him a potion to ensure she conceived.”

“So he was really forced to…have sex with her?”

Kingsley nodded.

“Merlin,” Ron breathed. He looked rather ill. He understood a little better why Harry had gotten so angry at him in the autumn about the man who committed suicide. Between Harry hitting him and Bill yelling at him, Ron had been forced to look at his assumptions a bit more critically. He’d examined his reactions and found himself feeling ill and rather disgusted with himself for his immaturity. He looked up at Kingsley. “Do you think if he hadn’t heard me laughing about the other men being raped he would have told us earlier?”

Hermione looked up as well. Kingsley hesitated. “I don’t think so. He didn’t want to think about it much less talk about it. If it wasn’t for Faith I don’t think he would have ever said anything. He hadn’t even told Ginny.”

“He should have said something,” Hermione fussed, obviously upset that Harry hadn’t confided in them.

“Hermione, it’s partially my fault he didn’t say anything to begin with,” Ron spoke up. “He may be young and he might not make the same decisions that you or I would make. I’ve been thinking about it and I would have lost it. I couldn’t have gone a whole year without yelling about the unfairness of it all. I know I’m not mature enough to raise a baby, but I’m not Harry. He knows what it’s like to not be wanted. Bellatrix is expecting him to react like you are and be so disgusted by the fact that it’s her child that he rejects her. He wouldn’t do that.”

Hermione stared at her best friend in shock; she almost didn’t know how to respond to this mature version of Ron. Kingsley nodded approvingly. “I’m glad to hear you say that, Ron. You are right, he only sees her as his daughter.”

* * *

Harry sagged in relief when they arrived back at his house. He pulled Ginny more tightly into his arms and held her close. “Thank you, I love you.”

Ginny held him back just as tightly, letting him draw comfort from her. Eventually she pulled back and smiled up at him. “Let’s go get that beautiful baby.”

Laughing, the two raced up the stairs to the nursery. Harry skidded to a stop in the doorway as he was faced with a rather irate elf. “Harry Potter, sir. You woke up the baby.”

“I’m sorry, Winky,” Harry said sincerely. “I’m going to take her to the Burrow. Could you pack up a bag for her? We’ll be there a few nights.”

“Certainly,” Winky said.

Harry headed over to the cot and lifted out the slightly fussy baby. She quieted when her father lifted her and he kissed her before taking her over to the changing table. After quickly and efficiently changing her nappy, he dressed her in a pink and white dress with a pink jumper and little pink socks.

“She looks adorable,” Ginny said with a smile. She really liked watching Harry with his daughter. He was so careful with her, but it was obvious how much he loved her. She really hoped that Hermione would be able to see that. Hermione’s reaction wasn’t totally unexpected, but Ginny hoped she didn’t persist in her negativity.

“She does,” Harry agreed. He grinned over at Ginny. “I’m kind of glad she doesn’t seem to have inherited my hair.”

Ginny shook her head with a smile. “I like your hair. I think it’s sexy, but she looks cute with the curls.”

He blushed when she said he was sexy, but looked pleased. “Sweetie, will you grab her carrier?”

“Of course,” Ginny said. Before she could look around for it, Winky had reappeared. “Winky packed the carrier, Harry Potter, sir.”

“Thanks, Winky,” Harry said. He looked down at the little elf. “Faith and I will be at the Burrow for at least two days.”

“Dobby will make certain the charms are in place there,” Winky said. “Winky and Dobby will finish making this house look nice.”

“Okay,” Harry said a bit doubtfully. He really hoped that Winky and Dobby would make it into a house he’d like to live in.

He Apparated them back to the Burrow. Looking around, he noticed his friends were no longer outside and vaguely wondered where they might be.

“Let’s put her bag up in your room,” Ginny said. Harry followed and found Dobby already hard at work fixing up the cot and completing the charms on Harry’s room.

“Thanks, Dobby,” Harry said gratefully.

Dobby nodded. “Dobby is always happy to help Harry Potter.”

As they started downstairs, Ginny stopped Harry at her room. “Come on in for a minute.”

Harry followed her into her room and sat down on the bed with the baby. Ginny looked a bit nervous for some reason, but she smiled and said, “I hope you don’t mind me being too forward.” She reached into her wardrobe and brought out a tiny, baby sized gold dress. “This is like the dress I’m wearing tomorrow for the wedding. Well, it’s made of the same material. I made it for Faith if you don’t mind her wearing it.”

“You made this?” Harry looked at the dress in astonishment. It was beautiful, but simple with a row of golden lace at the hem. He turned the dress around marvelling that Ginny had taken the time to make this herself. The dress was simple, but well made. “Ginny, this is amazing. Of course I don’t mind Faith wearing it. Why would I?”

Ginny shrugged. “Well, I’m dressing her like me and I’m not her mum. I don’t want to overstep my bounds or anything.”

After carefully setting the baby on the bed and placing pillows around her so she wouldn’t fall, Harry stepped closer to Ginny. “Ginny, I love you and I really would much rather that you were Faith’s mother than…well, who was. I’m really hoping that in the future you will be her mum, once we’re out of school and Voldemort is gone.”

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful sapphire and diamond ring. “This was my great-great grandmother’s betrothal ring. I found it in the box I brought back from Gringotts. I wanted to give it to you as…as a promise that once Voldemort is defeated that we can…well that we can get married and be a real family. I remember you saying you liked sapphires so it seemed perfect for you.”

He waited anxiously as she stared at the ring. He was starting to think maybe this was a really bad idea and maybe she didn’t want to think about being a mum at her age. She was only fifteen, was it really fair of him to ask her to make the same commitment he’d made? He’d almost talked himself into believing he should just take Faith and leave when she broke out of her stupor.

“Yes, of course I want to marry you and be a family,” Ginny said with tears in her eyes.

“Really?” Harry looked at her in astonishment. She laughed and held out her hand for him to put the ring on. He slipped it on and it sized to her finger. He smiled. “That means it accepts you as my future wife.”

“What do you mean?” Ginny asked as she admired the ring.

“The ring has been in the Potter family for a long time and if the Potter heir offers it to someone who isn’t their true love it won’t fit. That happened to my grandfather when he asked a girl to marry him. The ring wouldn’t size, but when he met my grandmother it fit her perfectly,” he explained.

She reached up and pulled him close. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she said, “Thank you, love. I love you and can’t wait to marry you.”

Leaning down he kissed her deeply. Eventually Faith started fussing, causing them to break apart laughing. Harry reached over and picked up the baby and returned to Ginny’s embrace with the baby.

“Ginny is going to be your mummy someday,” Harry told the baby kissing her on top of the head.

Together the three of them headed downstairs to find the rest of the family.

Harry found everyone in the sitting room and from the looks on all of their faces, they all now knew about Faith. Mrs Weasley rose with a smile when she saw them.

“Is this the little one?”

Smiling proudly, Harry said, “This is Faith Irene Potter.”

“Oh, she’s a beauty,” Mrs Weasley said as she took the little one in her arms. “Look at her eyes.”

“I know,” Harry said. “She has Sirius’s eyes. Isn’t that cool?”

“It is,” the matriarch said with a gentle smile. “She is a sweet baby.”

Mr Weasley joined her and had soon stolen the baby, taking her over to meet the Weasley brothers. Mrs Weasley looked over the couple standing in front of her. “Anything else you want to tell me?”

Ginny started laughing while Harry gaped at her in astonishment. Still giggling, Ginny said, “I told you she’d know.” Turning back to her mother she held out her hand to show off her ring.

Mrs Weasley took her daughter’s hand and examined the ring. “It is very beautiful.”

Looking at the couple who were waiting for her next words she said kindly, “You realize you can’t get married until she finishes school.”

“I know,” Harry spoke up. “We both need to finish school and I need to defeat Voldemort, but I found this ring and it just seemed to belong to her.”

“This is your family’s betrothal ring, isn’t it?”

“How did you know?” Harry asked in amazement.

Mrs Weasley smiled gently. “That is how they work. Once the heir falls in love with the girl for whom he is matched it is almost a compulsion to offer her the ring. The ring will only accept the heir’s true love.”

“I knew that part,” Harry said. “Dobby found a diary of one my ancestors and they talked about how my grandfather’s first love wasn’t the right one and ring wouldn’t fit her.” He smiled at Ginny. “I guess that explains why it seemed so important to give this to you.”

She just grinned up at him in happiness.

“Arthur,” Mrs Weasley called. Mr Weasley joined them still carrying Faith. When he reached them, Ginny wordlessly held out her hand. Mr Weasley’s face was unreadable as he looked from Ginny’s ring to her smiling face. He exchanged a sad look with his wife before turning back to his daughter. “Does this mean I’m losing my little girl?”

Ginny laughed and hugged him as Harry took the baby back. “No, Daddy, you are not losing me. I’ll be here and finish school.”

“I know it’s all a little rushed,” Harry said nervously, “but I want Ginny to be part of Faith’s life as well. I love Ginny and I don’t want to…I don’t know, exclude her, I don’t know if I’m saying it right, but I’ve had to start my family much earlier than I planned. I don’t want Ginny to not be a part of it, even if she can’t be with us for a while.”

Mr Weasley smiled as he listened to Harry babble nervously. He held up his hand. “It’s okay, son. I do understand.” He looked between the young couple and said, “I am very happy for you and I think you will do very well together. I think you’ve both been forced to grow up much faster than you would have wished. Who am I to stand in the way of young love?”

He hugged his daughter and kissed her on the cheek before holding his hand out to Harry. With a relieved smile, Harry held out his hand. Ron cheered in the background.

Harry laughed as he turned to face the Weasley brothers. To his relief they all had smiles on their faces because standing shoulder to shoulder they all suddenly looked rather large and intimidating.

Looking down at his daughter, he said, “Faith, these are all your uncles. You need to watch out for the twins, but I think you’ll have them all wrapped around your finger.”

Later in the day, Harry lay his sleeping daughter down in the cot. She’d been passed around from Weasley to Weasley and seemed to have a great time. After covering her with a blanket, Harry debated what to do. Finally he gave into his concerns.

“Dobby!”

The little elf arrived quickly. “Yes, Harry Potter, sir.”

“Can you sit and watch Faith?” Harry asked quietly. “I’ll be outside and I don’t want her to cry and…”

“Don’t worry, Harry Potter,” Dobby broke in. “Dobby will watch baby Faith while you visit with your Wheezy family.”

Harry smiled as he nodded and headed back downstairs. He ran into Bill in the kitchen.

Without a word, the older man pulled Harry into a heartfelt hug. Pulling back he looked at his future brother-in-law. “Harry, I am so sorry for everything that has happened. I’m kicking myself for not realizing sooner.”

Harry shook his head. “I didn’t want anyone to know. After you told me about your friend, John, that was the closest I came to telling anyone. If it hadn’t been for Ginny in my life, I don’t know what I would have done. That could have been me.”

He looked around before confiding, “I thought about it…ending everything. Right after it happened, I just wanted to end everything. I could be with my parents and Sirius and wouldn’t have to deal with all that had happened.”

“What stopped you?”

“Part of it is I want to be a part of defeating Voldemort and I realized I wanted to do things with my life. I wanted to fall in love,” Harry smiled as the thought of Ginny entered his mind. “I’m really glad I didn’t do it. I could never have imagined anything as wonderful as having Ginny in my life. Now to have both Ginny and Faith…I’m very lucky.”

Bill smiled. “I’m glad she was there for you and I’m very glad you are still here with us. Anything you and that beautiful baby need, you let me know. Okay?”

“Okay,” Harry grinned.

Together the two of them headed outside. Harry had to smile, he couldn’t believe how liberating it was to tell people about everything. He wasn’t sure he was happy that everyone knew about Bellatrix, but he was thrilled to share Faith with them.

* * *

Harry showed Ron and Hermione around his house. “I figured we could stay here and use the house as our base while we look for the other Horcruxes,” he said a bit nervously. “Hermione, I thought you would like the front bedroom on the first floor and Ron, you can take the back bedroom. Dobby and Winky have helped me find furniture and if you need anything we can find it, I’m sure.”

“How did you have the money for this house and all the furniture?” Hermione asked a touch suspiciously.

“Sirius bought the house,” he explained simply. “Most of the furniture I found in my family’s vault. Ginny helped me pick out what would go well in the different rooms.”

“I think it’s great,” Ron said. The three of them were standing on the landing of the first floor and he was looking at the bedroom Harry had assigned to him. There was even a Chudley Cannons’ quilt on the bed.

Harry smiled. “Good. By the way, Ginny says you are not allowed to paint your room orange.”

The three friends headed down to the ground floor study that Harry had jokingly named the ‘War Room.’ He had a large white board set up with the missing Horcruxes listed on one side and possible locations listed on the other. The three of them got to work trying to find the hiding places chosen by a madman.

* * *

Hermione glared at Harry as the two of them headed into the South London neighbourhood where Riddle’s orphanage once stood. It was a rather cool, late November day. It was overcast and grey which rather suited her mood. She’d had to basically force Harry to come check out the orphanage. He didn’t think it was a place Voldemort would have hidden a Horcrux. Mentally she rolled her eyes, to her the orphanage made a lot more sense than Hogwarts which is where Harry wanted to go.

Hermione was furious with Harry for actually enslaving not only Dobby, but Winky as well. It had taken her some time to realize that the elves were no longer free, but once she had…her anger flared once more as she recalled the worst fight she and Harry had ever had.

He refused to see that what he’d done was wrong. It infuriated her to no end. Nothing was going according to her plans. She’d borrowed the tent from Mr Weasley thinking they would camp and switch places frequently while they searched for the Horcruxes. All of her planning was for naught, as Harry insisted they stay at his house so he could play daddy. Hermione didn’t think that Harry was paying enough attention to their mission, he was too busy playing with the baby. Ron wasn’t much better, he didn’t have any ideas and seemed to be perfectly happy to sit around eating whatever Dobby fixed for them. At least Ron didn’t seem to be enthralled with the baby.

The baby was the biggest bone of contention between them. Hermione had tried to convince Harry to let Mrs Weasley or Tonks watch the baby. He stubbornly refused to do so and often had the baby with him even in their planning sessions. Hermione refused to have anything to do with little Faith. She wouldn’t hold her, feed her, or change her hoping that Harry would realize it was a lot of work and give up his idea of keeping the baby. So far it wasn’t working.

A noise from up ahead caught her attention. She mentally castigated herself for not paying more attention to her surroundings. To her surprise, Harry already had his wand out. She discretely drew hers. In front of them was a squat, grey office building. It had replaced the orphanage in the mid-1950s, but Hermione had hoped Riddle would have left something behind.

Harry looked over at her and whispered, “I don’t think there’s anything here. If you want to cast your sensing spells, I’ll keep a look out. Something doesn’t feel right here.”

Nodding Hermione started casting the sensing spells and to her frustration she came up with nothing. “There’s nothing here.”

“Okay,” Harry replied.

The pair headed back down the street, still on alert. They had almost reached the safety of the alley from which they planned to Apparate when the attack came. Harry was in front and had a shield up and was casting spells before Hermione even realized what was happening. A green killing curse hit the wall behind her causing her to scream. She sent a pair of stunning spells into the group of five Death Eaters, hitting one of them.

She didn’t even recognize half of the spells Harry was casting as he took out three of the Death Eaters handily. Hermione was so busy watching Harry, she forgot for a moment about the remaining Death Eater. She was caught with a Cutting Curse on her leg.

The Death Eater laughed at her as she almost dropped her wand. Fear spiked through her as she read the malevolence in his eyes.

_“Crucio!”_

Hermione screamed as the Unforgivable Curse left the man’s lips. She closed her eyes waiting for the incredible pain, but to her surprise it didn’t come. Opening her eyes, she saw that Harry had thrown himself in front of her and had taken the curse himself. He screamed with pain and Hermione watched helplessly.

The Death Eater released the curse and Hermione realized she should do something, but her brain jammed and she couldn’t figure out what curse to use. The Death Eater sent a pair of Cutting Curses towards them, both hitting Harry.

Hermione raised a shield and sent another Stunner towards the Death Eater, but he easily avoided the spell.

 _“Confringo!”_ Harry yelled. Hermione watched in a fascinated horror as the Death Eater was sent hurtling backwards. He hit the brick wall behind him with a sickening thud. Hermione gasped as she realized the man was dead.

“Come on!” Harry yelled. He held out his hand and pulled her to her feet. Half dragging her to the alley, he Apparated the pair of them back to his house.

Ron came running at the sound of them arriving on the living room. He gasped to see Harry covered in blood and Hermione pale and shaking. “Bloody Hell, Harry! What happened?”

“We ran into company,” Harry said. He turned to look at Hermione. “Were you going to join the fight at any point in time?”

“Harry…you killed that man,” Hermione said horrified.

“Yes, I did,” Harry said bitterly. “Maybe if you had helped I wouldn’t have had to kill him. We get attacked by five Death Eaters and you cast what three or four spells?”

Ron looked between the two of them uncertainly. He didn’t like Harry talking to Hermione that way, but he didn’t know what to say. Especially after Harry pulled his blood soaked shirt off over his head exposing to long, deep cuts to his back and bruising along his side.

Dobby popped into the room with a bowl of warm water and a flannel as Harry fell heavily into the chair. Harry grimaced as the little elf tended to him, cleaning and healing the wounds. Winky soon appeared with some potions for Harry who took them without comment.

Turning to the other two teens, Dobby surveyed Hermione. “Miss Grangy is not hurt?”

“She took a Cutting Curse to the leg,” Harry said with his eyes closed.

“What?!” Ron was at her side in an instant. “Hermione, why didn’t you say anything?”

He helped her sit on the couch and gently pulled up the leg of her trousers to reveal a cut across her shin. It wasn’t very deep and had stopped bleeding already. Dobby silently joined them and quickly and efficiently cleaned and bandaged her injury.

The little elf surveyed Hermione before he popped away and returned with a small vial of potion. “This is a Calming Draught. Miss Grangy should take it.”

Swallowing the potion, Hermione leaned back on the couch. She was sitting across from Harry who was starting to look a bit better. She managed a small smile for Ron when he sat next to her and squeezed her hand. “I’m sorry, Harry. I…I didn’t know what to do. How did you learn to fight like that? I’ve never seen you fight like that before.”

“I took lessons with Kingsley and Bill all last year, Hermione. What did you think they were teaching me?”

“You don’t have to yell at her,” Ron jumped in. “She only asked a question.”

“It was a stupid question,” Harry fired back. “We get jumped by five Death Eaters and she just stood there and watched like it was some damn exhibition or something. I jumped in front of a damn Cruciatus Curse meant for her thinking surely she would stun him or something and she just stood there staring at us. I mean, what the hell, Hermione?”

“I’m sorry,” Hermione wailed. “He had you under that awful curse and I couldn’t think of what to do. I wanted to curse him, but I got flustered and couldn’t think what curse to use.”

“You need to practice,” Harry said. “You can’t just freeze in the face of Death Eaters. You did the same thing with those Death Eaters at the café in York. You got hysterical and you cut Ron instead of helping him. If you can’t fight them, what are you doing here?”

“I’m helping you!” Hermione yelled, clearly stung by his comments. “You wouldn’t even know how to destroy them if not for me. You didn’t prepare for anything! Everything since the end of the school year has been Faith this and Faith that. Do you know what I gave up for this? I sent my parents to another country without any memories of me. I did it so I could be there to help you end this and all you are interested in is playing Daddy.”

“What?” Harry couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “You are helping me?” Harry laughed. “You mean by yelling at me about my house elves and telling me I need to get rid of my daughter? I didn’t ask you to wipe your parents’ memories and send them to Australia! You decided that on your own. You never asked Kingsley or Professor McGonagall if they could be protected or anything like that. You decided on your own to do that. Don’t blame me for your decisions.”

“I’m not blaming you,” Hermione returned angrily. “I’m just saying that you are not paying enough attention to our mission. I had to take all of Professor Dumbledore’s books and I had to research how to destroy Horcruxes. I got the tent and potions and extra clothes.”

“News flash, Hermione,” Harry interrupted angrily. “I knew how to destroy a Horcrux because Ginny and I destroyed the locket in March not to mention the fact that I destroyed the diary when I was twelve. I didn’t even know what a Horcrux was, but I figured out how to destroy it. I have the sword, I provided a place for us to live, money for us to live on, and my elves have been preparing your food and doing your laundry when you aren’t complaining about me abusing my elves.”

“Yes, we know,” Hermione ground out. “Ginny so brilliantly deduced that the locket was at Grimmauld Place. You’ve told us several times. Of course you couldn’t tell us at the time so we could go with you.”

“You weren’t talking to me or each other,” Harry shot back. “Was I supposed to drag Ron away from Lavender? I think you’re just mad because Ginny remembered and you didn’t.”

“I’m sure I would have remembered eventually,” Hermione said angrily. If she wasn’t so angry she would have agreed that she was upset that Ginny had remembered something that she had not.

Harry didn’t bother to respond, but the knowing look on his face was humiliating for her.

“Did you even think about your daughter at all while you were fighting?” Hermione asked casting about for a topic she felt more certain she was right about. “What would happen to her if something happened to you? This mission is rather dangerous. Have you even thought about that?”

“Of course I have,” Harry replied coolly. “I didn’t just realize the mission was dangerous. If I die, Faith goes to Ginny and they are both well taken care of in my will.”

“What?!” Hermione and Ron both yelled in shock.

“Why is that so surprising?” Harry challenged them. “She is my fiancée. I talked to her and her parents before signing the paperwork.”

“Damn, Harry, she’s only sixteen,” Ron said.

“I know how old she is,” Harry said wearily. “I’m not planning on dying and leaving Faith with her, but Hermione asked.”

“Why don’t you just have Mrs Weasley watch her?” Hermione suggested not for the first time. “Or Remus and Tonks, I’m sure they would be happy to raise her.”

“For the last time, Hermione, Faith is my daughter! I’m not going to have someone else raise her because it would be more convenient for me. Mrs Weasley would be happy to watch her, but I’m not going to just leave my daughter for months at a time. Tonks’s failure to stand guard duty is the main reason Bellatrix was able to get to me in the first place, why the hell would I trust her with my daughter? I don’t think Remus is too thrilled to be having his own child, I wouldn’t want my child in that sort of environment. Faith is not going to be raised by people who don’t want her.”

He sent a scathing look in her direction. “Don’t even try to pretend you are concerned about Faith. You’ve made it perfectly clear that you think she doesn’t belong here and that you don’t care anything about her. Don’t worry, you aren’t anywhere on the list of people to get Faith if something happens to me. I wouldn’t do that to my baby girl.”

Harry stood and swayed for a moment ignoring Hermione’s noise of outrage. “I’m going to check on my daughter.”

Hermione leaned back against Ron, tears in her eyes. She looked up at him. “Why can’t he just understand I only want what is best for him?”

“I don’t know, Hermione.” Ron replied. He hated seeing her so upset and he was kicking himself for letting her go check the orphanage instead of him. He knew that Hermione tended to freeze or lose her head in a crisis situation, but Harry didn’t need to call her out on it.

She shivered as she reviewed the day’s events. “I was so scared. I didn’t know what to do and I hate not knowing what to do.”

Ron hugged her consolingly. “It’s okay. He shouldn’t have yelled at you like that.”

An hour later, Hermione was resting on the couch. She heard raised voiced coming towards her and she sat up anxiously.

“I should have been nicer?” Harry yelled. “I took a damn Cruciatus for her, I think that’s pretty damn nice of me. She froze out there and she can’t keep doing that.”

“She’s not used to fighting,” Ron yelled back. “Not all of us are used to being jumped by Death Eaters or fighting off Dementors. She’s a damn good researcher and where would we be without her?”

“I don’t know about you,” Harry said, “but I’d be right here in my own house not getting nagged about house elves.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Hermione burst out as the two wizards reached the living room.

“What do you think it means?” Harry asked. “You ranted and raved for over a week about Dobby and Winky. I asked them to be part of my family. I didn’t force them, I’m not mean to them. I think house elves are wonderful. You won’t even let them work half the time. You fix your own breakfast and wash your own clothes while you extol the virtues of being free. They’ve both been free and they preferred to join my family.”

“Of course, I’m not going to rely on slave labour for my comfort,” Hermione replied scathingly.

Harry rolled his eyes. “They are helping me with my daughter. Kingsley said it would be safer for them to be bound to me so they couldn’t give away my secrets. Is that so hard to understand?”

“If you weren’t stupid enough to keep her, you wouldn’t be in this mess.”

Harry froze as he looked at her hoping he hadn’t heard what he thought he heard. “What?”

“Harry, there is no reason you need to keep that baby,” Hermione replied in what she hoped was a calm voice. “She is the daughter of a Death Eater and will always be a reminder of that awful night. You are young and don’t need this hanging over your head. Why should you be forced to keep this baby? Already you’ve become engaged and enslaved house elves because of her. You could give her up to a good home with good parents.”

“I will not listen to this crap,” Harry raged. “Faith is my daughter. No one is forcing me to do anything. She is my daughter and I will raise her how I see fit. If you don’t like it, no one is making you stay.”

“Don’t yell at her!” Ron broke in.

“Enough!” Harry yelled back. “All night it’s been poor Hermione, poor Hermione. I’m sorry she got scared and didn’t know what to do. I’m the one who had to kill a man, I’m the one who was injured, and I’m the one who was tortured. Sorry if I don’t have a lot of sympathy. She pretends she cares what happens to Faith, if she really cared maybe she would have helped a little!”

“We don’t need to be talked to like that!” Ron yelled. “You’re the one who mucked up our plans, she’s right — you don’t need to keep the baby Death Eater!”

Ron took a step back at the fury he saw in Harry’s eyes. He knew he’d gone too far, but he didn’t know how to back out of it.

“Don’t you dare call my daughter that!”

“That’s what she is and you’re dragging my sister down with you!”

“Get out!” Harry screamed. At that moment, he hated both of them. All they had done is whine and complain and discount his ideas. “Get out of my house! Go back to your mummy.”

“Fine!” Ron yelled. He helped Hermione up. “When you come to your senses you can find us at the Burrow!”

* * *

Harry looked up at the Christmas tree. He’d tried to make it as nice as the Weasleys’ had been last Christmas, but he wasn’t sure he’d achieved it. Glancing down at Faith, he had to smile. She was fascinated with the lights on the tree.

Crouching down next to her he said, “What do you think, baby girl? Is it pretty?”

“I think it looks great,” came a familiar voice from the doorway.

Harry stood and spun around. Almost before he registered what was happening, Ginny was in his arms. He held her tightly, enjoying the feel of her after missing her for so many months. He kissed her deeply, scarcely believing that she was in his arms.

“What are you doing here?” Harry asked once they’d pulled out of their embrace. “I figured you’d be at the Burrow.”

Ginny grinned as she picked up an excited Faith and kissed her. “After I spoke to my brother and his idiot girlfriend, I decided I needed to spend Christmas with my fiancé. My parents agreed.”

“Really?” Harry’s eyes widened. “You’re going to stay here?”

She kissed the baby once more before carefully setting her down and turning her attention to the handsome wizard in front of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. When she finally pulled away she whispered, “Really, I’m going to stay here for the holidays.”

For Harry it was the best holiday ever. Ginny just brightened up everything. She listened to his progress and made helpful suggestions. She held him when he poured out his anguish over killing a man. Most of all she just loved him and Faith unconditionally.

The first night, Ginny climbed into his large sleigh bed with him. He thought it would be awkward having someone else in his bed, but he loved holding Ginny in his arms — even if it was a bit embarrassing that she knew his reaction to her. She didn’t say anything or tease him, she simply curled up with him.

The young couple spent the next afternoon at a Christmas Festival in a nearby town. It was a fun afternoon, they were able to act like any other young couple and blend in with the Muggles. Ginny was also fascinated by the houses decorated with Christmas lights. She’d never spent much time with Muggles, so it was all new to her. She really liked the nativity scene set up outside of St Mary’s Church.

* * *

Ginny brushed out her long red hair and listened to Harry read Faith a Christmas story. It surprised her at first, but he explained that his aunt used to read to Dudley every night. Of course Harry had never had stories read to him, so Faith already had a small bookshelf filled with children’s books.

Nervously she looked over herself in the mirror. She was wearing a short silvery, lace nighty that if her mother knew she owned Ginny was certain she’d never hear the end of it. She’d taken the Anti-Conception Potion in September, but while she and Harry had fooled around a bit they hadn’t done anything else.

Taking a deep breath, she left the loo and headed for Harry’s bedroom. Harry had left Faith and turned when she entered the room. His jaw dropped open as he stared at her.

With a confidence she wasn’t entirely certain she was feeling, Ginny led him to bed. He allowed her to pull him into bed and they started kissing. He eagerly helped Ginny take his shirt off, but was a bit shy about anything else.

The feel of Ginny’s hands on his bare chest was amazing. She was soft and warm, even as the thought crossed his mind, he flashed to that awful July night and he froze. Ginny stopped when she felt him stop moving.

“I’m sorry,” Harry whispered, blushing. He couldn’t look Ginny in the eyes. What if he couldn’t do this?

“Hey,” she whispered soothingly. “It’s okay. I don’t want to do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable.”

“I just remembered that she did that,” Harry explained miserably. “You are so warm and alive and amazing, but for some reason I could just feel her cold hands.”

Pushing herself up on one elbow, Ginny leaned over him. She brushed kisses all around his face and when she felt him relax slightly, she kissed him on the chest. Soon she was rewarded with Harry sliding his hands into her hair. She smiled against the firm skin of his chest, he loved playing with her hair.

They kissed and caressed each other. Ginny suddenly sat up. “Love, I am going to take this nightie off.”

Harry nodded and Ginny removed the nightie and lay back down next to him. Slowly, the young couple explored each other’s bodies. For Harry it was an amazing experience. He was able to make Ginny feel good, the first time she shuddered to his touch, it was intoxicating.

She opened her eyes and looked into his warm and loving eyes. “That was amazing, Harry.” She smiled at the mixture of pride and embarrassment in his eyes. “Will you make love to me?”

Fear and desire warred in his eyes. “W-what if I’m not good at it or something?”

Ginny bit her lip, she didn’t want to push the issue if he wasn’t ready. “D-do you want to?”

Harry looked at her like she was crazy. He pressed closer so she could feel his erection again her thigh. “I want to, I just…what if I get a flashback or whatever?”

“If you want to stop, we’ll stop,” Ginny said softly.

Reaching out, he pulled her into his arms, revelling in the feel of her body. Rolling, he turned them so he was on top of her. “Can…” He blushed, but continued, “I don’t want you on top, if that’s okay. It’s too much like…her.”

“Of course, baby,” Ginny whispered as she slid against him enjoying the delicious feel of his weight on her.

Slowly, joyfully the two made love. Ginny was careful to respond to Harry’s cues. To her amazement, he was thrilled to be able to bring her pleasure. He spent a great deal of time exploring her body before he finally entered her. When she felt a warmth flood inside of her, she pulled him close. After a minute, she felt warm tears splash down on her shoulder.

“Harry,” Ginny said softly. When he didn’t answer right away, she became nervous. Had she messed everything up by pushing him? Gently running her hand in his hair, she pulled his head back enough to see his face.

“Are you okay?”

He nodded and blushed as he quickly wiped his eyes. “I…I can’t explain it, but you are the complete opposite of her and everything was so different and so…brilliant. I was so worried that I wouldn’t be able to…make love to you.”

Easing his weight off of her, Harry was shocked to see blood. Seeing the look on his face, Ginny hastened to say, “It’s okay, Harry.”

“I made you bleed,” Harry whispered in an anguished voice. “I didn’t mean to, did I do something wrong?”

“No, baby,” Ginny replied. “No, a woman always bleeds her first time.” Seeing that he didn’t really understand, Ginny gently and carefully explained a woman’s experience in losing her virginity.

“I hurt you, too?” Harry seemed to crumble.

Realizing the seriousness of the situation, Ginny hastened to reassure him. “No, baby. There was a little pain when you first entered me, but it was nothing compared to all of the pleasure you’ve given me. Next time it shouldn’t hurt at all.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “You would trust me to do this again?”

Ginny giggled causing him to relax. “Of course, it was amazing.”

A slow smile lit his face. “It was.”

He pulled her into his arms and she settled her head against his shoulder and wrapped her arm around him. “Thank you for being so patient with me, love.”

The next two weeks were the best of Harry’s life. The three of them just worked well together. While he adored his daughter and loved caring for her, it thrilled him that Ginny would step in and feed her or play with her.

Ginny listened to his plans and thoughts about the Horcruxes. She even went with him to explore some of his ideas. Her experiences with Riddle made her an ideal person to bounce ideas off of.

Mr and Mrs Weasley had stopped by his house once or twice, but to Harry’s surprise they seemed to be fine with Ginny staying with him. Mrs Weasley loved and spoiled the baby, making Faith a baby blanket as well as her own tiny jumper for Christmas. Harry was touched with their acceptance of Faith. He hadn’t realized how much Hermione’s and Ron’s negativity had affected him.

When he commented on that to Ginny she smiled gently. “Sweetie, Hermione is not used to having to compete for your attention. She expected that you and Ron would fall in with whatever she had planned. She doesn’t like her plans disrupted. Ron…I don’t know. He doesn’t want to make her mad so he didn’t want to act like he thought Faith was acceptable.”

“He called her a baby Death Eater,” Harry said angrily.

Ginny’s expression changed. “He said what? I knew one measly Bat Boogey was letting him off easily.”

“You hexed him?”

“I hexed both of them.”

Harry laughed as he gathered her in his arms. “Well whatever the reason, I think I needed a break from them and I’m thrilled to have you here.”

* * *

On a cold February afternoon, Harry opened his door to find a bleeding Kingsley on the other side. Harry quickly helped Kingsley in and summoned Dobby. The elf cleaned and bandaged Kingsley’s wound while Kingsley explained what happened.

“The Ministry has fallen,” Kingsley said in a shocked tone of voice. “They’ve been positioning their people for weeks and we thought they were neutralized, but unfortunately they were not. Moody was killed this morning in the take-over. I think Gawain Robards is under the Imperius Curse because he was cooperating and I know he is against the Death Eaters.”

“What about the Minister?” Harry asked.

“Scrimgeour is dead,” Kingsley said flatly. “Pius Thicknesse has been named Minister. We know he’s been compromised for weeks.”

“Damn!”

“Oh, don’t say his name - You-Know-Who. They put a Taboo on his name, if you say it they will be able to track you,” Kingsley said. “That’s how they caught me this morning.”

“I’m glad you told me,” Harry said. “I use his name all the time.”

Kingsley nodded with a ghost of a smile. “That is the idea. Only strong witches or wizards who oppose him will use his name.”

“Has Tom been seen in all of this?” Harry asked.

Kingsley smiled at Harry’s casual reference to the most feared Dark Wizard and shook his head. “No, he is still very much behind the scenes. Rumours are floating around the Ministry that a Muggle-born Commission is being formed to ‘round up’ the Muggle-borns to ‘discover how they stole magic.’”

“Please tell me you are joking.”

“Unfortunately, I’m not. There will be a lot of changes over the next few weeks. I heard from Minerva this morning that she is no longer Headmistress, she will be back to teaching Transfiguration. Snape is being installed as Headmaster.”

Harry swore as he paced in front of the Auror. “What can we do? Can I get Ginny out of there?”

“We think she will be safe for now,” Kingsley said. “She has a Portkey that will bring her here if there are any problems. Snape is the only Death Eater on staff for now. Plans are being made for the autumn term that are truly terrifying. We need to end things before then.”

“We will,” Harry promised.

Two weeks later an apologetic Ron and Hermione showed up on his doorstep. While Harry didn’t necessarily want to forgive and forget, he knew he needed help. He grudgingly took them back, but watched his back carefully.

* * *

A few months later, Harry smiled when he caught sight of Ginny among those staying to fight against Voldemort. He started towards her, but she saw him approaching and started running in his direction. He caught her as she jumped towards him and swung her around. After kissing her deeply, he slowly set her down.

“I missed you, love,” he whispered. He held her tightly for a minute.

“Did you get them all?” she asked.

“Almost, we just found one in the room of hidden things, here at Hogwarts. We need to get Nagini, but she should be with him. She’s the last one.”

“He’s on his way?”

Harry let out a groan as he received another flash of Voldemort’s anger when the wizard realized that his locket was gone. He came back to see Ginny’s concerned face. “I’m okay, he’s just very angry.”

“Please be careful, love,” Ginny said as she held him tightly. “We are so close to the end. Please don’t do anything stupid.”

Harry smiled down into her beautiful face. “I won’t, my love. I want to get through this and get back to my beautiful baby girl and marry my gorgeous fiancée.”

Ginny giggled in spite of the seriousness of it all. She didn’t know how he did it, but he always made her feel better.

She looked over his shoulder at Hermione and Ron. “Are things better?”

He nodded. “They came back after all of the Death Eater attacks in February and apologized, but I don’t think they really believed in me until we found the Horcrux at Gringotts.”

Ginny giggled slightly. “I’m sure Faith will be thrilled with you emptying Bellatrix’s vault for her.”

“Well, it should be hers, right?” He hugged her tightly to him. “I missed you so much, I was so worried about you. When we heard about Professor Snape taking over from Professor McGonagall I wanted nothing more than to come and get you.”

She leaned up and kissed him quickly. “It hasn’t been great, but I know it could have been a lot worse.” She glanced up at him. “I think Professor Snape knows about Faith. He never said anything outright, but he made a few comments about children and playing Mummy.”

Harry growled. “Bastard. I bet he helped her with her damn potions.”

Ginny ran her hands through his hair and pulled him down for another kiss before she said, “This is it, love. I know you will defeat Tom and then you and I will get married and raise Faith.”

He nodded and smiled down at her as Professor McGonagall called the room to order.

* * *

Harry stumbled almost blindly towards the forest and his destiny. How could it end this way? Before he would have had no qualms about dying, but now…how could he leave his daughter? Ginny’s beautiful face swam in front of his eyes. He knew Ginny would raise his daughter and she would never let Faith feel unloved or unwanted.

Reaching into the mokeskin pouch around his neck he pulled out the Golden Snitch. Looking at the Snitch, he pressed it to his lips and whispered, “I am about to die.”

The Snitch broke in half and a black stone fell into his hand. As he looked at the stone, he could see the now familiar representation of the Deathly Hallows etched into the stone. Without even thinking about it, he turned the stone over three times. He closed his eyes and could almost feel the ancient magic working.

When he opened his eyes, he could see the three of them approaching him. Sirius looked young and happy, a smile on his face as he approached his godson. James looked just as Harry imagined he would, it was a bit disconcerting to see his own face with brown eyes.

His eyes were drawn to the third member of the ghostly group. She approached him with a big smile on her face. She didn’t stop until she was right in front of him. “Sweetie, I am so proud of you. I wish it didn’t have to be this way, but I am so incredibly proud of the man you’ve become.”

Harry had to swallow before he could say, “Mum.”

Her smile widened even more. Harry had to tear his eyes from her beautiful face and his eyes landed on Sirius. “Sirius, I’m so sorry.”

“Nonsense,” Sirius replied. “You did nothing wrong. I should have taken that slag more seriously.” His face darkened. “Harry, I am so sorry for what she did to you.”

Harry blushed and looked away. He looked back up when his mother spoke again. “Your daughter is beautiful.”

Harry started to smile, but the thought of leaving her forever seemed so hard. He looked at his mother. “How can I leave her?”

“You’ll never truly leave her, son.”

Turning, Harry looked at his father who looked as unhappy as he did. In a flash, Harry realized that if anyone could know what he was going through it was his parents. They had given their lives for him as he was about to for Faith.

“Will it hurt?” Harry felt a bit childish asking, but Sirius responded easily, “No, it’s as easy as falling asleep.”

Harry looked at the three figures around him. “You will stay with me?”

“Of course.” They all responded.

As they started towards the clearing, Harry had to smile when Sirius said, “So you finally wised up about Ginny, huh?”

Their company buoyed him. Before he knew it, they had reached the clearing and Harry pulled off his Invisibility Cloak and stuffed it in his pocket. The forest felt very cold to him and for a silent second Harry watched the monster that had so thoroughly ruined his life. The stone slipped through his numb fingers and out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw the ghostly figures leave. Watching Voldemort, Harry wanted nothing more than to run his sword through him, but he knew that wasn’t his destiny.

“I’m here, Tom.”

Voldemort spun with a look of delight on his inhuman face. Harry could see Nagini slithering around and he was filled with a desire to kill the snake, but he knew he’d never be able to get to the snake before he died.

Focusing his attention, he stared at Voldemort. Voldemort was staring back at him, a mixture of delight and to Harry’s surprise a hint of fear shone in those unnatural scarlet eyes.

“Harry Potter,” the monster hissed. “The Boy Who Lived.”

As Harry watched the wand raise against him, he thought of Faith. Her sweet, baby scent and soft snuggly body. He would miss her more than he could say, but he knew his Ginny would care for her. The thought of Ginny took hold as Voldemort formed the familiar words of the Killing Curse. As the green light hurtled towards him he thought of the look in Ginny’s eyes when she told him she loved him. He could almost feel her lips on his before the spell sent him flying across the clearing.

* * *

Ginny jumped in when she saw Bellatrix fighting Luna. Bellatrix’s face lit up when she realized who she was fighting.

“My, my, it’s the little Weasley whore,” Bellatrix cackled. “Having fun playing Mummy to my baby? Harry tell you about our night of passion? Did he tell you how well he responded to me?”

“He can’t even talk about it without vomiting,” Ginny replied coolly as she avoided another curse. “He did tell me how repulsive he found you and how you needed to drug him before he would respond to you.” She laughed. “I don’t need drugs to make him respond.”

Bellatrix’s eye narrowed and she wildly cast another Cruciatus Curse that Ginny easily avoided.

“Faith loves me,” Ginny taunted. “She thinks I’m her Mummy. She’s not going to even know who you are.”

“You bitch!” Bellatrix’s speech was almost unintelligible in her rage.

A Killing Curse missed Ginny by millimetres and Harry couldn’t stay hidden any longer. He sent a Blasting Curse at the Death Eater, causing her to turn.

“Stay away from her, you bitch!” The two exchanged rapid spell fire. At first it seemed as though they were evenly matched, but it soon became apparent that Harry had the upper hand.

Bellatrix, realizing she needed to throw him off, cackled her maniacal laugh. “Have you missed me Harry? I was disappointed that you didn’t put any sort of birth announcement in the papers.”

“I certainly am not going to link my name with you,” Harry snarled. “What did your Dark Lord think of you raping a fifteen year old?”

He laughed at the look on her face and suddenly he knew. “You didn’t tell Tom what you were planning, did you? He didn’t want an heir. Why would he need one with all of the steps he’s taken to try to become immortal?”

He had to duck under an Entrail-Expelling Curse, she was becoming more unstable the longer they fought.

“He would have accepted a boy to tutor in the Dark Arts,” Bellatrix screamed. “We could have raised a boy as an Apprentice. It would have been perfect, the next Dark Lord, the son of the Boy Who Lived! But you couldn’t even manage that, a girl! What was I to do with a useless little girl?”

“Love her,” Harry said simply. He didn’t want to waste any more time on her. Drawing his sword, he ran it through Bellatrix without a second thought. His eyes briefly met Ginny’s and she nodded at him and somehow managed to convey her love before he turned to face Voldemort.

As he watched Voldemort fall, all he could think was it was finally over. He pulled Ginny into a heartfelt embrace, holding her tightly and blocking out the rest of the world. He reluctantly released his tight hold on her, but he held her hand tightly as he received hugs from what seemed like all of the other combatants.

* * *

Harry looked up as Dobby entered the living room. It was a month after the Battle at Hogwarts and Harry was enjoying just living here with Faith. Having Ginny living here would have been perfect, but she was spending time with her parents and brothers. The loss of Fred had really shaken the Weasleys. Harry was proud of Ginny for being there for everyone.

“Harry Potter, sir, you have a visitor.”

“Who is it, Dobby?” Harry asked in surprise. Only a few people knew where he lived so he was surprised that Dobby hadn’t shown his visitor in.

“Mrs Andromeda Tonks,” Dobby said.

Harry raised his eyebrows. “Okay, show her in.”

A few moments later, Mrs Tonks arrived carrying a baby carrier. Harry was able to supress his reaction to her likeness to her sister and quickly stood. “Mrs Tonks.”

“Harry,” she replied. She gestured to the baby. “This is my grandson, Teddy. I don’t know if you are aware of it, but my daughter and her husband named you his godfather.”

Harry’s eyes widened as he looked at the baby. “No, I didn’t know.”

She smiled gently. “Don’t worry, I plan to raise him, but I would like for you to be part of his life.” She looked down at the baby before looking back up at him. “I heard what happened to you and I am so sorry for the horrors my sister inflicted upon you. I don’t know if you’ve considered the fact that your daughter is my niece and she and Teddy are cousins. I am asking a lot of you, but would you consider letting them know each other as cousins?”

Harry froze when she started talking. He wasn’t certain if it was her resemblance to Bellatrix or not, but suddenly the whole experience came rushing back. He could see Bellatrix’s skeletal body as she approached his bed. Swallowing painfully, he stood and walked to the window. Drawing a calming breath, he looked out over the back garden. He focused on memories of Ginny’s latest visit when they watched Faith walking around her playroom.

When he felt calm enough, he turned to face Mrs Tonks. She was watching him carefully. Before he could say anything, she said, “I’m sorry, Mr Potter. I can see that the memories are still very raw.”

He held up his hand. “Mrs Tonks, first call me Harry. I’m sorry, I…I haven’t had a flashback like that in quite some time. It caught me off guard, I hadn’t thought about Faith being your niece. As much as I hated your sister, part of her is in Faith. If I can show her some good in that part of her family, I would like to do so. One point I would like to be very clear on - my fiancée, Ginny, is Faith’s mother for all intents and purposes.”

“Of course, Harry,” Mrs Tonks replied. “Please, call me Andromeda. I have lost more of my family than I care to think about to this war. I would like to keep close those that I have left.”

Nodding absently, Harry crouched down next to the baby carrier. The baby had rather startling turquoise hair, but as he was sleeping Harry couldn’t tell much else about him.

“How old is he?”

Andromeda smiled proudly, “He’s three months old. Obviously he’s a metamorphmagus like his mother.”

“He’s cute,” Harry offered. “He’s the same age Faith was when I got her.”

With a sigh, he looked at the older woman. “Do you know…did they name me godfather because they felt guilty?”

“I’m not certain,” she replied candidly. “I know when Dora found out that it was her dereliction of duty that allowed my sister to get to you she was physically ill. I do know she felt very badly that she had…misdirected her anger. I was rather angry with her for that. Sirius loved you very much. He would be furious at her for even thinking about blaming you for his death.”

“I know what it’s like to grow up without parents,” Harry said after a moment. “I would like to be a part of Teddy’s life. I didn’t know Remus that well, but he and my father were good friends. I think my dad would like that.”

A noise alerted him to his daughter’s eminent arrival. She tottered into the room followed by Dobby. She lit up when she saw her father. “Da da.”

He swooped over and picked her up. “Hello, princess. Did you have a good nap?”

“Da,” she repeated with a large grin. She leaned in and placed a sloppy kiss near his mouth.

Turning, Harry said, “Andromeda, this is Faith.”

Andromeda stood with her hand over her mouth. “Merlin, she is beautiful.”

“I think so,” Harry said proudly as he looked at his now fourteen month old daughter. Her black hair was pulled back into a small, curly ponytail and her light grey eyes shone with laughter. “She has Sirius’s eyes.”

“That she does,” Andromeda said. “Our grandmother, Irma, had those same beautiful grey eyes.”

Looking down at his daughter, Harry said, “Faith, this is your Aunt Andromeda.”

Faith looked over at the older witch and offered a slobbery smile. Andromeda smiled at the little girl. “Hello, Faith.”

Faith allowed Andromeda to hold her for a moment before she demanded to be put down. She tottered over to the carrier. “Baby.”

“That’s right, love,” Harry said as he knelt next to her. “That’s a baby. His name is Teddy, he’s your cousin.”

“De,” Faith offered as she looked at the baby.

Harry laughed, “Teddy, yes. You need to be gentle with the baby.”

Faith sat down heavily next to the carrier fascinated with the baby. Harry looked over at Andromeda. “I think that answers that question. I’m sure they will get along well.”

* * *

“Don’t get dirty,” Ginny called as Faith ran through the kitchen.

Flashing her mother a smile, Faith replied, “No, Mummy. I not dirty.”

“I know you’re not dirty yet,” Ginny said as she watched the now three year old run into the back garden.

Harry walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He dropped a kiss on her neck before resting his chin on her head and watched their daughter playing happily in the garden. Her black and white puppy, Zoey, was running alongside her barking joyfully.

“She looks happy,” Harry observed. He looked down at his wife of six months. Something seemed a bit off, so Harry turned her so she was facing him. “What’s wrong, love?”

Ginny sighed as she looked up at him. “Nothing exactly, I’m just nervous I guess.”

“You’re going to be great!” Harry said with a tender smile. “Starting chaser after only one year in the reserves! You did great in the last game, you scored eight goals. What are you worried about now?”

“I didn’t know I was going to play last game, I didn’t have time to psych myself out,” Ginny admitted. “My whole family is coming to the game.”

“And they will be so impressed with what an amazing player you are,” Harry said.

Ginny smiled up at him. “You really think so?”

“Yes, I know so,” Harry replied. He leaned down and kissed her deeply. By the time he pulled back, Ginny was smiling as well.

“Thank you, love,” she said. “You are always there when I need you.”

“I think it’s the other way around,” he laughed. “Go get ready.”

Two hours later Harry, Faith, and Teddy joined the rest of the Weasleys in the family box. Faith was wearing a dress of Harpies’ green and Harry was proudly wearing a replica of his wife’s jersey. Teddy had managed to turn his hair the right shade of Harpies’ green.

“Harry,” Ron said when he saw his best mate. “Do you need a hand?”

Harry shook his head as he watched Faith and Teddy rush over to the edge of the box and look at the field. “I’m good.”

Hermione looked up at the sound of his voice and hurried over to hug him. “Harry, how are you?”

“I’m great,” Harry said with a smile.

It had taken a while after the end of the war, but after many long talks Harry and Hermione’s relationship was back on track. She had finally realized how much Faith meant to him and accepted that while his choice was different than hers, it was still a valid choice. Ginny, realizing how important Hermione was to Harry, had put aside her own anger at the older witch and helped bridge the gap between the two of them.

“What are you going to be doing now?” Hermione asked as they all settled down.

Harry had spent the two years since the end of the war working with Kingsley to ensure all of the Death Eaters were captured and put away. The Wizengamot was being rebuilt for the first time accepting not only half-blood members, but Muggle-borns as well. Most of the horrid laws that had been pushed through over the past decade were being dismantled and laws protecting Muggle-borns were being put in their place.

Harry shrugged. “I’m enjoying my time at home with Faith. I have enough investments and such that I can take my time deciding what I want to do. Oliver wants me to play for him, but I don’t know that I want to play Quidditch professionally. It’s a lot of hours and a lot of travelling. I like being able to go to Ginny’s practices and games and travel to see her games.”

“So you’re just staying at home?” Hermione asked in a half horrified voice. “I can’t imagine not working.”

“I’m still doing work for Kingsley now and them,” Harry said. “I like this consulting thing. I consulted in America for a month and got paid an outrageous amount of money. Ginny and Faith joined me at the end and we had a nice holiday. I’m traveling to New Zealand in a few months during the season break. Gin and Faith are coming with me.”

“Sounds nice,” Ron put in.

Harry nodded. “How’s it going at the shop?”

“Great,” Ron said. “My first new products are hitting the shelves next month and I’m very excited about that.”

“He’s doing a wonderful job,” Hermione said proudly as she looked at her boyfriend.

“Hermione’s still in school if you can believe that,” Ron said fondly as he looked at her.

“It’s not that unusual,” Hermione defended herself. “I always planned to go to University after Hogwarts.”

Harry and Ron both laughed at her predictable response. Harry asked, “When do you graduate?”

“I’m taking extra courses,” Hermione said ignoring her boyfriend’s comment of ‘Of course.’ “I’m studying politics and philosophy. I hope to finish in another year and a half.”

“Kingsley will be thrilled to have you on his staff once you finish,” Harry said.

George dropped down into the seat next to Harry. “Angelina was happy to hear little Ginnykins is starting today. She and Alicia will be here soon.”

“Great,” Harry said. “Ginny was a bit nervous, but I know she’ll do great.”

A cheer pulled their attention to the field. Harry watched proudly as Ginny led the Harpies to victory scoring a rookie record twelve goals in the game. As he held his now sleeping godson and watched his daughter cheer on her mother, Harry reflected that life was much better than anything he could have ever imagined four years earlier.


End file.
